Des vacances inoubliables
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Lily part comme tous les ans en vacances en France là bas elle sera rejoins par ses amis Sophie et Elodie...ainsi que de nouveaux voisins dont elle tombera amoureuse s'il s'appelle Harry !
1. Menaces

Salut tout le monde,

comment ça va ?

encore une fic assez petite lol enfin pour moi et comme elle traine dans mes fichiers depuis quelques mois je la poste enfin lol

Resumé: Lily part comme tous les ans en vacances en France là bas elle sera rejoins par ses amis Sophie et Elodie...ainsi que de nouveaux voisins dont elle tombera amoureuse...

j'en dis pas plus lol

bonne lecture et reviews sont exigées...

**Chapitre 1: Menaces.**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était en vacance dans le sud de la France et le temps était au rendez-vous. Le teint assez bronzé, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleinement profité de la plage sans qu'il y ait des taches de rousseurs qui apparaissent sur son visage ce qui était étonnant pour une rouquine. Ses longs cheveux auburn qui d'habitude descendaient en cascade le long de son dos étaient ici retenus en un chignon fait à la va vite pour que son dos et son cou puissent profiter eux aussi du soleil. Sa coiffure dégageait un visage angélique, trop dirait certains, surtout quand on la connaissait bien. Un visage mis en valeur grâce à deux superbes émeraudes qui l'illuminaient. Des yeux qui laissaient émaner une certaine chaleur une certaine confiance. Tout comme son sourire, un sourire qui lui valait la confiance et l'amitié de tout le monde. Lily Evans avait en effet tout pour plaire, un physique admirable, une intelligence hors paire, une droiture exemplaire, même le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard n'avait pas résisté à son charme. Elle allait de nouveau retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, en tant qu'élève et préfète. Elle considérait cette école comme l'une de ses maisons. Ses parents étaient assez aisés pour avoir une maison en Angleterre: son pays natal, et une deuxième maison en France où ils passaient leurs vacances d'été.

« Lily ! Tu as reçu du courrier ! Et un hibou attend dans ta chambre! »

La concernée sauta de son hamac, y posa son livre et courut en direction de sa mère.

« Merci maman! »

Madame Rose Evans était plus petite que Lily et cette dernière ne lui ressemblait pas énormément mais on voyait que des traits qui se rapprochaient. Elle avait des cheveux roux coupés en un carré mi long et des yeux marrons foncés vers l'extérieur et qui s'éclaircissaient vers l'intérieur. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand on lui parlait de ses filles. Elle était fière de ses filles surtout de sa cadette: Lily. Et pour cause tout ce que cette dernière entreprenait elle le réussissait et c'est pour cela que Lily faisait la fierté de ses parents. Lily prit la lettre et la lut:

_Lys,_

_J'espère que ça va, moi en tout cas oui comme j'arrive demain (je t'appellerai quand je serai arrivée)…tu sais très bien pour quoi je dis ça…eh oui j'ai toujours pas changé mais quand on connaît mes parents c'est normal…_

_Bref je suis pressée de te voir pour que tu me racontes tes dernières aventures avec Potter et sa bande, et pour voir si tu as changé comme l'année dernière, où si tu ne souviens pas tu nous avais surprise. Mais aussi parce que j'ais une grande envie de rire et de me défouler surtout sur ce qui te sers de sœur et sur Élodie._

_À demain._

_Avec impatience,_

_Plein de bizous,_

_Amicalement,_

_Sophie_.

_PS: Tu pourrais garder Athéna jusque demain s'il te plait._

Lily sourit à la lecture de la lettre, elle allait enfin revoir Sophie. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avant même de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière, Lily avait rencontré cette dernière et Élodie par hasard et depuis ce jour tous les ans aux vacances d'été, elles se retrouvaient et ne se quittaient qu'à la fin du mois d'août. Sophie était la fille d'un homme important, elle avait deux sœurs mais Sophie était la seule de sa famille à avoir le sens de l'humour ce qui était en contradiction avec son prénom: la sagesse, même si elle faisait preuve de temps à autre. Lily n'avait jamais su ce que son père faisait, en tout cas sa profession devait être assez bien rémunérée car sa maison était l'une des plus grandes de la ville. Élodie était comme Sophie, avec moins d'humour et aussi riche voir plus mais ça Lily s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'elle adorait ses amies. Lily leur avait avoué son secret et elles l'avaient accepté, leur amitié en fut même renforcée malgré le fait que les deux jeunes filles soient moldues et qu'elles sachent que Lily avait des amies aussi à Poudlard. Elles connaissaient donc tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard: les blagues des maraudeurs, ses amours, ses notes, son programme, tout. Lily leur avait même offert un hibou pour qu'elles puissent communiquer. La chouette de Lily répondait au nom d'Aphrodite, du au magnifique plumage roux qu'elle avait, quand Lily l'avait vu la première fois, elle l'avait tout de suite acheté. La chouette de Sophie s'appelait Athéna parce que celle-ci écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'on lui disait cependant malgré son calme elle pouvait attaquer tous ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas, elle était noire tacheté de blanc. Le hibou d'Élodie était noir et blanc ce qui donnait un gris clair ou foncé tout dépendait de l'éclairage, il portait le nom d'Hermès, comme il était rapide et qu'il faisait parvenir la lettre qu'on lui donnait le plus vite.

« Sophie arrive demain ! Annonça Lily à sa mère qui était dans la cuisine.

- Mon été était déjà gâché à cause de toi mais en plus il faut qu'elles viennent aussi. »

Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily, sa seule sœur. Faisait la même taille que Rose Evans, elle avait des cheveux blonds, longs et raides. Des yeux bleus émanaient la chaleur d'un iceberg surtout pour Lily et ses amis. Elle avait de fines lèvres qui laissaient souvent échapper un rictus, ou un sourire hypocrite pour son entourage. Ses formes n'étaient pas aussi gracieuses que celles de Lily ce qui augmentaient sa colère envers sa cadette. Cette colère qu'elle avait développé quand elle sut que Lily était une sorcière. Avant la lettre de Poudlard, Lily et Pétunia ne s'entendaient déjà pas beaucoup voir très peu, mais la missive fut le déclenchement d'une guerre entre elles. La première fois que la magie de Lily s'était manifestée: Pétunia et elle étaient en pleine dispute et tout à coup d'énormes furoncles verts étaient apparus sur le visage de l'aînée, elle ne put sortir de nouveau qu'une semaine plus tard; ayant trop peur de la réaction de ses amis. Depuis ce temps, Pétunia traitaient Lily de monstre et de toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête. Lily, elle restait naturelle, sans pour autant se laisser faire. Leurs disputes pouvaient durer des heures et des heures, mais l'aînée face à l'intelligence de sa cadette ne faisait pas le poids et donc ne gagnait jamais. Ce qui avait pour résultat qu'elle partait souvent folle de rage de n'avoir pu avoir le mot dernier, claquant la porte de sa chambre au passage tout en poussant de nombreux jurons. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer à agresser Lily après.

« Pétunia on t'a jamais forcé à venir et tu sais très bien que tous les ans je vois Sophie et Élodie à moins que tu ne sois sujet à des pertes de mémoires.

- Je sais très bien que ce qui te sert d'amies viennent tous les ans mais il pourrait y avoir des exceptions.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Je ne veux pas voir de plume dans ma chambre sinon vos pigeons vont se retrouver en rôti pour les chats de gouttières.

- Premièrement des pigeons sont des animaux qui peuvent être intelligent mais en tout cas ils le sont beaucoup moins que les hiboux et les chouettes. Comme ça, ça enrichira ta culture générale qui n'est pas élevée et comme ça tu te tromperas plus entre un pigeon et un hibou. Et je te préviens si tu fais ça, tu le regretteras surtout qu'avant de les rôtir il faudra les attraper parce qu'au contraire d'un pigeon une chouette te pince.

- Je voudrai bien voir ça! Toi te venger laisse moi rire.

- Rira bien qui rira la dernière. Ca serait dommage qu'une de mes potions tombent malencontreusement dans ton verre. Dit Lily toujours calme avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie ? Défia Lily. Je trouve que tu es bien pale peut-être qu'une potion de…Luccinni t'aiderai à avoir un joli teint multicolore.

- Si tu fais ça je te jure que tu me le paieras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Dit Pétunia qui était de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

- Quoi tu as peur ?

- Pas de toi en tout cas!

- Tu as raison ! Mais fais attention à ce que tu bois, la plupart des sorciers qui en ont bu ont gardé leur peau multicolore jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ça serait dommage pour ton futur mari si tu te maries un jour.

- J'ai peut-être plus de chance de me marier comme j'ai déjà un petit-ami.

- Un petit-ami qui dés qu'il a le dos tourné, tu commences à draguer d'autres garçons.

- C'est mieux que de rester une célibataire endurcie…c'est vrai personne ne voudra d'un monstre comme toi.

- Je suis peut-être un monstre comme tu le dis mais je peux faire des choses étonnantes grâce à mon don, et sans l'aide de ma baguette surtout sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ca devrait me faire peur ? Serait-ce une menace.

- Peut-être…peut-être pas…ça dépend, tu te souviens la première fois ou tu as subi ma magie, tu n'es pas sortie pendant une semaine…pourtant tes furoncles verts allaient assez bien avec ton visage. Je te conseille de faire attention à ton verre au cas ou, si tu vois qu'il passe du transparent au bleu, vert, rouge etc. »

Pétunia partit sur le champs, Lily entendit des jurons provenant de la part de sa sœur à son égard. Tandis que Lily, elle pouffait de rire. Elle regarda une dernière fois son livre: _La magie ancienne_ de Luccinni Xania. Elle fut heureuse de l'imagination dont elle venait de faire preuve pour que Pétunia la laisse tranquille, au moins elle était sûre que Pétunia ne reviendrait pas à l'assaut tout de suite. Elle monta dans sa chambre, pour donner à manger à Athéna et par la même occasion à Aphrodite qui était à coté. Quand elles eurent finies, elles se laissèrent caresser par Lily et l'écoutèrent:

« Je ne vois pas pour quoi Pétunia voudrait vous faire cuire, vous êtes tellement gentilles et belles. Elle est vraiment stupide cette fille, elle vous compare à des pigeons, et le pire ou le mieux c'est qu'elle croit que je vais l'empoissonner…vous croyez ça vous ? Jamais je l'empoissonnerai, ça me coûterai trop cher pour ce qu'elle représente au moins je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps. Remarquez un bon sortilège de silence ça lui ferai pas de mal et à nous non plus. De toute façon si elle veut se venger, elle ne pourra pas, j'ai ensorcelé ma chambre, rien ne peut sortir si ce n'est pas moi qui le sort. Et si on a de mauvaises intentions…bah je préfère pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. »

Après une discussion avec les chouettes, Lily se rallongea et finit son livre tranquillement, enfin presque:

« Encore entrain de lire !

- Oui papa comme toi! »

Alan Evans était tout comme son épouse professeur dans une université, il avait des cheveux blonds cours et des yeux bleus, il avait en effet donné ses traits à Pétunia mais pas son intelligence au contraire de Lily qui avait du hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et de son père. Il adorait sa femme, ses filles et la lecture. Il pouvait passer des journées entière à lire des romans des encyclopédies et des autres ouvrages, sans s'ennuyer. Lily l'avait initié aux ouvrages sorciers, il aimait particulièrement les potions, ce qui était normal pour un professeur de physique chimie.

« Ca parle de quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de Lily.

- Les sortilèges.

- Je t'ai déjà vu lire pas mal de livres sur ce thème.

- Oui j'adore ça, surtout la magie ancienne, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières pensent que la magie ancienne n'est pas intéressante, moi je pense qu'au contraire elle est puissante voir plus puissante que celle d'aujourd'hui parce qu'elle fait intervenir le cœur, les sentiments…donc beaucoup de sorciers qui ne sont pas sincères ne peuvent pas l'utiliser donc ils pensent qu'elle ne sert à rien…pourtant elle est si passionnante si secrète…j'arrête de parler. »

Son père sourit:

« Tu aurais pu continuer, j'adore t'entendre exposer tes idées elles sont toujours intéressantes. Tu as le don de captiver la personne qui est en face de toi…

- Comme toi ! Quand tu me racontais des histoires quand j'étais petite, je les adorais.

- Peut-être mais souvent la sorcière avait le mauvais rôle, alors que…

- J'en suis une…

- Ca prouve que les contes sont le fruit de l'imagination de l'auteur parce que les sorcières que je connais sont admirables et je suis fier de toi.

- Merci ! Les contes ne sont pas totalement faux, il y a de mauvais sorciers…et des sorciers ont existé et ils sont connus dans les deux mondes, comme Merlin, Morgane.

- Donc il y a un certains lien entre sorcier et nous.

- Oui pourtant les sorciers font tout pour que les moldus ne sachent pas qu'ils existent mais si tu regardes, je suis de parents moldus et pourtant je suis sorcière. Si c'était aussi le cas pour des auteurs qui ont eu des enfants sorciers ils ont inventé des contes grâce à une histoire réelle.

- Donc dragons, fées, licornes etc. existent réellement ?

- Oui, les licornes sont en voie de disparition tout comme les dragons mais les dragons sont interdis en Angleterre, ils sont trop dangereux.

- J'aurais tellement voulu être un sorcier, pouvoir utiliser une baguette magique, tout ce que tu m'en dis me donnes tellement envie d'en être un. Ton collège me donne envie de recommencer mes études en tant que sorcier.

- Tu aurais fait un excellent professeur de Potion.

- Je sais. Se vanta-t-il.

- Redescend sur terre, tu vas avoir la tête qui va enfler. Si tu veux un soir je ferai un repas sorcier.

- Le plus vite possible alors, je te donnerai de l'argent pour tu achètes un maximum de choses différentes et magiques.

- Je vous ferai goûter à la bière-au-beurre, à quelques bonbons, au jus de citrouille etc.

- C'est quoi la bière-au-beurre ?

- Une boisson que les sorciers apprécient particulièrement, elle est très peu alcoolisée.

- J'ai hâte d'en boire alors.

- Je suis sûre que ça te plaira. Le repas en lui même n'est pas si différent, mais c'est ce qu'il y a à coté et la manière dont c'est présenté…Bientôt je recevrai ma lettre de Poudlard, dés que je l'aurais j'irai acheter mes livres scolaires et tout ce qu'il me faut.

- D'accord mais pour l'instant va faire un tour ta mère va piquer une crise si elle te voit encore un livre à la main, ça fait une semaine qu'à la plage ou ici tu as un livre ou sorcier ou…comment tu dis déjà…moldures…

- Moldus.

- Moldus.

- Oui.

- Oust à la plage. »

Lily monta se préparer, mit dans un sac tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se baigner, mais en passant devant son étagère pleine de livres, la tentation fut trop grande et elle en prit un. Elle s'installa sur la plage et commença sa lecture mais elle se sentit comme observée. Elle leva donc la tête. Personne ne la regardait tout le monde était occupé à dormir, lire, nager etc. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Plus rien ne la sortit de son ouvrage jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Lily !

- Oui ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux. Laurent! Ca va ? »

Laurent était un ex de Lily, sa mère l'avait présenté à Lily mais elle n'était sortie avec qu'une journée. Depuis ils étaient amis. Il était grand, il avait des cheveux marrons plutôt courts et des yeux marrons pleins de malices. Il était intelligent, et il avait un certains sens de l'humour que Lily n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il avait un an de plus que Lily.

« Oui et toi ?

- Bien merci.

- Toujours aussi resplendissante et toujours le nez dans un livre.

- Eh oui. Tu es arrivée quand ?

- Hier et toi ?

- Il y a une semaine.

- Ca m'étonne pas tu es déjà bien bronzée. Et tu pars quand ?

- Fin août.

- T'as encore le temps.

- Oui.

- Élodie et Sophie ne sont toujours pas arrivées ?

- Non, Sophie arrive demain Élodie je sais pas trop dans la semaine peut-être sinon la semaine prochaine.

- Tu es toujours en pension dans cette école écossaise ?

- …Oh oui. »

Ils parlèrent un bout de temps avant qu'une fille que Lily ne connaissait pas arrive vers eux. Brune, les yeux en amandes marrons-noirs, un sourire bienfaisant, elle marchait lentement. Laurent se leva suivit de Lily.

« Lily je te présente Gaëlle ma petite amie, elle est venue passée les vacances avec moi.

- Enchantée moi c'est Lily une amie de Laurent.

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Laurent m'a déjà parlé de toi. Tu étais une de ses anciennes petites amies.

- On est sortie une journée ensemble. Dirent ensembles Lily et Laurent.

- Et vous ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda Lily.

- Dix mois. Annonça Laurent.

- Félicitations.

- Merci ! Dirent le couple. »

Ils rirent ensemble, Gaëlle et Laurent racontaient à Lily de nombreuses mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécus tout comme Lily. Celle-ci appréciait Gaëlle car elle était sincère parfois trop:

« Tu n'as pas de petit ami? Demanda Gaëlle à Lily.

- Non, pendant les vacances mon grand amour c'est la lecture. Les petits amis que j'ai eu se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Encore plus ce que j'ai eu pendant les vacances. Mes études passent avant tout.

- Je confirme, je crois que c'est un peu pour ça qu'on s'est séparés, tu avais ton nez dans un livre à longueur de temps.

- Et on s'entendait mieux en tant qu'amis.

- Je ne comprends pas, Lily tu es très belle pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami? Demanda Gaëlle ce qui fit rougir Lily. Ne rougis pas je le pense. Tu es intelligente ça se voit, je suis sûre que même sans travailler tu serais la meilleure.

- Merci, mais à l'école où je suis je ne suis pas du même…disons milieu que les autres élèves, alors je veux montrer que ce n'est pas la…la situation sociale qui compte mais ce qu'on a comme talent et ce qu'on a dans la tête et dans le cœur.

- Tu as bien raison. Mais même, regarde toi, tu as de magnifiques yeux verts, tes cheveux on dirait de la soie, un corps superbe etc.

- Arrête Gaëlle tu l'as fait rougir après on va pas faire la différence entre son visage et ses cheveux. »

Cette réplique lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de sa petit amie.

« Je suis sérieuse !

- C'est gentil Gaëlle.

- Je suis sincère.

- On en doute pas. Dit Laurent.

- Tu sais pendant les vacances tu peux très bien laisser tomber un peu les livres pour t'occuper un peu des garçons.

- Oui mais tu vois si j'avais laissé tomber les livres pour les garçons tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu sortir avec Laurent.

- Un point pour elle. Compta le concerné.

- Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour continuer.

- Si un garçon que je rencontre me plait je lâcherai un peu mes livres…ok ?

- Ok, de toutes façons je le saurais, on reste jusque début septembre, j'espère qu'on se reverra…parce que je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi.

- J'aurai jamais du vous présenter. Plaisanta Laurent. »

La journée que Lily venait de passer était assez exceptionnelle, elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie, elle avait eut une conversation avec son père etc. Et le soir ce fut encore plus drôle: quand la famille Evans passa à table Pétunia ne mangea rien de ce que Lily avait ou amené ou préparé, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Elle avait fait de nombreux allés retours entre la cuisine et dehors pour se servir de l'eau du robinet. Quand leurs parents rentrèrent dans la maison pour aller chercher le dessert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pétunia ? Demanda Lily un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Tu as peur que l'eau et la nourriture soient empoisonnées ?

- …J…

- Tu as peur que je mette mes sois disant menaces à exécution ?

- Tu n'oseras jamais. Siffla-t-elle.

- Range ta langue de vipère et ouvre grand ce qui te sert d'oreilles comme je sais très bien que tu les utilises beaucoup trop. Tu demanderas à un garçon de mon école de quoi je suis capable. Il te répondra que je suis capable de mette quelqu'un à l'eau à la mi-janvier, de teindre ses cheveux en vert fluo, de le faire tomber des escaliers, de le coincer dans un arbre, de lui faire tomber une étagère pleine de livre sur la tête, etc…alors ne me cherche pas sinon tu vas me trouver et je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs comme pour tes fringues et bientôt ton visage…et je ne suis pas du genre à bluffer. »

Lily entendit un bruit mais ni prêta aucune attention comme ses parents revenaient, elle retrouva son sourire et ses yeux ne lançaient plus d'éclairs mais ils étaient rieurs. La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre, ni dispute entre Lily et Pétunia comme cette dernière était pétrifiée.


	2. La France et ses anglais

Bonjour

Petite suite lol

**A +**

**bsx**

**Chapitre 2: La France et ses anglais.**

Le lendemain matin après un petit déjeuner, et sous l'ordre de sa mère du se promener. Lily après s'être vêtue d'une jupe et d'un débardeur blancs, après s'être faite une tresse; alla faire un tour sur la place du village où un marché s'y tenait. Le ciel bleu et la chaleur étaient présents. Lily commença sa promenade regarda tous les étalages, elle acheta quelques accessoires qui s'accordaient avec ses yeux, sous les conseils de la vendeuse.

« Mademoiselle ! Goûtez à ce jus de fruits, le meilleur de la région !

- Merci mais je n'ai plus d'argent !

- Goûtez c'est gratuit !

- Merci ! »

Lily prit un verre que la vendeuse lui tendait.

« Vous avez raison il est vraiment délicieux. »

Elle avait presque finit son verre qu'une personne la bouscula et elle renversa son verre sur la chemise blanche de son voisin.

« Excusez moi je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais on m'a bousculée. »

Le garçon la regarda et fut surpris, Lily elle rougissait, elle n'était pas du genre maladroite. Après un moment où il ne bougeait pas, ni ne parlait, il secoua la tête et lui sourit:

« Hein…oh ce n'est rien !

- Je suis vraiment confuse ! »

Le garçon avait une tête de plus que Lily, beau c'était sûr, avec une certaine prestance et élégance présentes, qui augmentaient son charme. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons noisettes, plein de malice et de joie de vivre. Ses fines lèvres laissaient apparaître un sourire charmeur et rieur. Un visage aux traits fins, qui lui donnait un certains style qui était loin d'être déplaisant. Un corps d'athlète. Une peau blanche ce qui signifiait qu'il venait d'arriver. Il ne déplut pas à Lily loin de là. Elle le trouva plutôt attirant. Elle ne savait pas quel âge il avait mais il était jeune. Lily eut l'impression de le connaître, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ôta cette folle idée de sa tête.

« Ce n'est rien ! À un moment je croyais qu'un ange m'avait renversé son jus de fruit sur moi, mais je me suis trompé…c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Cette réplique fit rougir la jeune fille. Cette voix. Elle semblait familière à Lily comme si elle l'avait déjà entendue, pourtant une voix était unique, tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait. Ils se mirent à l'écart de la foule, Lily essaya tant bien que mal de réparer ses bêtises mais elle fut résignée:

« Laissez !

- Je vous en rachèterez une !

- D'abord vous me tutoyez! Et laissez moi faire ! J'ai un remède magique pour retirer les tâches. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Tu me donneras ton remède magique ?

- Un jour peut-être !

- On ne s'est jamais rencontrés avant parce que tu as un visage et une voix qui me sont familiers. »

Il sourit:

« …Si…il y a cinq minutes quand tu as renversé ton verre sur moi.

- Je ne suis pas maladroite par nature…

- C'est pas grave princesse !

- Princesse ?

- Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Pour tout te… »

Lily regarda sa montre:

« Zut je suis en retard, ma mère m'attend. Au revoir. À la prochaine fois. »

Lily courut jusque chez elle.

« Lily c'est toi ?

- Oui maman ! Désolée j'avais promis de t'aider !

- Je t'avais dit que c'était bon, ce sont tes vacances tu as le droit de prendre du bon temps.

- Mais ce sont aussi les tiennes.

- Peut-être mais le peu de fois que je te vois dans l'année je veux que tu te reposes, je sais que tu travailles trop.

- Ca va je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Au fait ! Nous avons un nouveau voisin, tu sais la grande maison d'à coté, un jeune homme l'a acheté.

- C'est vrai! Depuis que je suis toute petite je n'ai jamais vu personne dedans.

- Maintenant ça va changer. Je l'ai invité ce soir. Il n'est pas trop mal, je suis sûre que si tu le connaissais…

- Maman ! La dernière fois que tu as essayer de me faire sortir avec un garçon, je l'ai quitté une journée après. Ça me fait penser que je l'ai revu hier.

- Ah et…

- Et sa petite amie est formidable.

- Oh ! Mais je suis que là vous allez vous entendre…

- S'il te plait maman laisse moi faire.

- Bien ! Tu veux quoi comme dessert pour ce soir ?

- Une dame blanche !

- Je m'en doutais !

- Où est Pétunia ?

- Partie à la plage.

- Ca m'étonne pas.

- J'allais oublier, Sophie a appelé, elle est arrivée ce matin tu pourras aller lui rendre visite. Et Élodie aussi elle arrive dans une semaine. »

Lily sous les ordres de sa mère après leur repas, dût aller se balader, ne voulant plus aller ni à la plage ni ailleurs, elle décida de retourner à un endroit qui lui était cher. Elle retrouva le chemin qui menait à la falaise qui surplombait la mer, sans aucun problème. L'endroit était tranquille et peu de personnes y allaient, comme peu de personnes connaissaient l'endroit. Elle s'installa sur un banc, son banc, son préféré qui était assez éloigné pour ne pas voir le vide et assez prés pour ne pas être gênée par les quelques passants qui se promenaient. Derrière il y avait une petite forêt, tout aussi tranquille, grâce à elle, le chemin qui menait à la falaise était rendu plus secret. Elle venait tous les ans à cet endroit, elle y réfléchissait, lisait, travaillait. C'était son secret, personne pas même ses amies ne connaissaient ce jardin secret. Puis après avoir admiré pendant plus d'une heure le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Lily décida d'aller rendre visite à Sophie.

« Sophie !

- Lily ! »

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Ca fait si longtemps.

- Trop longtemps, les années ne devraient pas être aussi longues. Fit Sophie.

- Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi. Laisse moi te regarder pour voir si tu as changé. »

Lily recula. Sophie n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grande. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et qui ondulaient très légèrement. Ses yeux étaient plus ou moins cachés par quelques mèches. Des yeux verts. Brillants. Son visage était toujours aussi fin. Et elle souriait toujours autant. Elle portait un pantacourt noir, et un débardeur blanc.

« Tu n'as pas changé sauf tes cheveux, ils sont plus longs. Et tes maudites mèches qui restent devant tes yeux.

- Laisse mes mèches tranquilles, je les adore. Toi tu resplendis, je me demande comment tu vas être l'année prochaine si tu continues à t'embellir. »

Sophie invita Lily à venir dans sa piscine, celle-ci accepta, puis elles firent une promenade.

« Tu passes encore les vacances seules ?

- Tu sais très bien que je fais tout pour les éviter. Si c'est pour les entendre me rabaisser c'est pas la peine. Je t'envie tu sais. Une année, sans parent, sœur…

- Ma dernière année.

- J'espère que tu vas en profiter…y a un garçon ?

- Non.

- Dommage t'aurais pu passer le cap.

- Sophie ! S'indigna Lily rougissant à vu d'œil.

- C'est vrai sur les trois tu es la seule.

- Je sais mais j'attend la bonne personne. Toi tu as Daniel. Élodie…elle…commença Lily qui ne savait pas trop.

- Elle l'a quitté.

- Ah…comment il s'appelait déjà ? Normal…

- Norman et il était loin d'être normal crois moi, je l'ai rencontré une fois, il arrêtait pas de se faire des films…pathétique si tu veux mon avis. Toujours entrain de se flatter ou d'inventer des histoires ahurissantes dans lesquelles il était le héros.

- Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ai quitté.

- Change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de la bonne personne?

- Je sais pas, j'attend qu'il me surprenne, qu'il me fasse frissonner quand il m'embrasse…

- Mais si tu ne sors avec personne tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Elles parlèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était une nouvelle fois en retard.

« Merde ! Je suis encore en retard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah oui t'es pas au courant…On a un voisin, tu sais la maison voisine, elle a été achetée par un beau jeune homme d'après ma mère.

- Une occasion.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. A demain. »

Lily courut, elle traversa tout le village. Elle rentra, se prépara, se maquilla, s'habilla, optant pour une robe verte, simple. En couleurs Lily n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, la plupart de ses vêtements étaient verts, blancs, noirs. Quand elle descendit, elle vit Pétunia. Celle-ci avait mis une robe rose à fleur. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna.

« Pétunia va ouvrir s'il te plait ! »

Cette dernière obéit, Lily qui s'était installée un livre moldu à la main leva les yeux. Le garçon portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. L'allure élégante.

« Toi ? S'exclamèrent Lily et le jeune homme.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Madame Evans.

- Oui et non. Dit le jeune homme.

- Je lui ai renversé du jus de fruit sur sa chemise ce matin.

- Lily tu n'es pas aussi maladroite d'habitude.

- On m'a bousculée.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai réparé les dégâts. On a même pas eu le temps de se présenter. Je m'appelle Harry.

- L… »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pétunia s'interposa entre eux.

« Je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Pétunia, je suis l'aînée.

- Moi de même. Répondit-il poliment en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Lily soupira d'exaspération, Pétunia avait le don pour l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Mais elle pouffa quand elle vit que Pétunia fit une petite révérence pour répondre au geste d'Harry. Il contourna Pétunia et se mit devant Lily. Il avait un air bienveillant, il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui sourit et Lily répondit à son sourire même si elle était surprise.

« Moi c'est Lily. »

Lily fut encore plus surprise quand Harry lui prit la main et lui fit un baise-main avec un sourire en coin. Pétunia derrière fulminée, on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Lily ! Ou plutôt de refaire ta connaissance.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Murmura madame Evans à l'oreille de sa fille.

- Harry voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda monsieur Evans.

- Oui je veux bien mais tutoyez moi s'il vous plait !

- Bien, whisky, gin, vodka, martini, un jus de fruits.

- Un jus de fruits si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas…euh…Lily s'il te plait.

- Oui j'y vais. »

Lily était subjuguée par le jeune homme, pourquoi était-il aussi poli avec Pétunia et charmant et charmeur avec elle. Lily le servit donc à moitié rêveuse. Puis après un apéritif, ils passèrent à table. Harry était assis à coté de Pétunia, en face de Lily qui était à coté de son père, madame Evans était au bout de table. La discussion commença vraiment quand ils furent tous installés, et évidemment la conversation se dirigea vers Harry.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda madame Evans.

- Dix sept ans.

- Tu as l'âge de notre Lily et tu as acheté une maison ? Questionna monsieur Evans.

- Non, ce sont mes parents qui l'ont achetée. Je suis juste venu passer quelques semaines de vacances avant de continuer mes études. Mes deux meilleurs amis vont me rejoindre dans quelques jours.

- Où fais-tu tes études ?

- En Écosse. »

La soirée continua ainsi. Harry n'avait jamais été désobligeant ou impoli. Même quand Pétunia le draguait ouvertement: elle papillonnait des yeux, s'approchait de lui. Cependant, Lily avait senti plusieurs fois qu'on l'observait.

« Et toi Lily ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! On parle de moi depuis tout à l'heure mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ?

- Je fais des études littéraires.

- C'est étrange mais je te vois bien lire de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. »

Lily fut étonnée, était-ce une coïncidence ou ce garçon était un sorcier ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Malheureusement, elle ne put lui poser des questions comme Pétunia continuait inlassablement de lui parler.

« Tu habites où ? Demanda Pétunia.

- En Irlande avec mes parents.

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Questionna Pétunia.

- Oui et non, je suis fils unique mais je considère mes deux amis les plus proches comme mes frères surtout mon meilleur ami.

- Pétunia peux-tu venir nous aider?

- Oui maman. »

Lily remarqua qu'elle était à présent seule avec Harry, elle était mal à l'aise et il le vit.

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ?

- Non. C'est juste que je ne…sais pas quoi dire. Inventa-t-elle.

- Tu peux me dire où est la salle de bain ?

- Monte les escaliers c'est la porte juste en face.

- Merci. »

Lily le regarda partir, la démarche élégante, décidément il était vraiment parfait. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouver une autre excuse, elle se frappa mentalement. Cependant sa vue fut gâchée par sa sœur qui venait d'arriver, elle se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu me le laisses, il est à moi, alors bas les pattes.

- Franchement tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche complètement.

- C'est ça…

- Tu ne devais pas faire attention à ce que tu bois ? C'est vrai quoi tu es partie j'aurai très bien pu verser la potion.

- Tu ne ferai pas ça devant lui !

- Le sort d'amnésie ça existe. »

Pétunia eut un moment de panique.

« Ca y est ! »

Lily avait oublié son hôte et se frappa mentalement.

« Pétunia tu ne dois pas aider papa et maman ?

- Si. Siffla-t-elle.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Non non. Pétunia et moi…discutions.

- D'accord. Dit-il en haussant des épaules et en s'asseyant.

- Est-ce…commença Lily.

- Harry aimes tu les dames blanches ?

- J'adore ça ! C'est mon dessert favori.

- Eh bien tu as de nombreux points communs avec Lily. Informa madame Evans. »

Cette phrase eut pour conséquence que Pétunia lançaient un regard furieux à Lily. Mais quelques secondes plus tard elle était encore en train de le draguer. Quand il fut partit, Pétunia n'arrêta pas une seconde.

« Il est si intelligent. Trop beau. Gentil…

- Pétunia on a comprit, c'est l'homme de ta vie. Mais tu n'oublis pas Vermom ?

- Tu es jalouse parce qu'il ne t'a presque pas parlé. Et d'abord c'est Ver-non et non je ne l'oublie pas il est juste en Angleterre…

- C'est sûr quand tu parles tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas ton petit ami ? »

Lily partit, arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormie rapidement, ce qui était sûrement dû à la journée qu'elle venait de passer: passant à son nouveau voisin, à ses amies, et à son nouveau voisin. Trois jours passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Lily et Sophie avaient enchaînés: la plage, la piscine, les baignades, les balades, les siestes dans leur hamac à l'ombre, la lecture, les discussions. Lily n'avait pas revu Harry, mais Pétunia si, et elle se faisait un plaisir de lui dire. Elle avait tout raconté à Sophie, le coup du jus de fruit, la potion etc. Lily et Sophie pleuraient de rire:

« …Tu as vraiment dit ça à ta sœur ?

- Oui ! Tu aurais vu sa tête je crois que j'aurais du la prendre en photo.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Elle a deviné la supercherie ?

- Devine.

- Nan, dis moi qu'elle est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air.

- Bah, si parce qu'elle le sait toujours pas.

- Lily tu es un véritable génie.

- Je sais. Se vanta-t-elle.

- Ta modestie t'honore.

- Eh oui. N'empêche que maintenant elle n'est plus sur mon dos.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, à par…peut-être Harry.

- Arrête.

- J'ai oublié de te dire demain, je pars toute la journée, je vais voir des cousines. Informa Sophie pas très heureuse.

- T'es emballée.

- Elles ne prônent que les marques des grands couturiers.

- Aïe, des Pétunia millionnaires.

- Comme tu dis.

- Faut te rendre à l'évidence, t'es la seule folle de ta famille.

- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment. »

Le soir alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle vit que c'était la pleine lune.

« Pauvre Rémus, tu dois être métamorphosé et tu dois souffrir…tu ne mérites pas de vivre ce que tu vis. »

Elle caressa Aphrodite.

« Aphrodite ma belle, demain tu auras une lettre à lui remettre. »

Et c'est ce que fit Lily le lendemain matin en se levant:

_Mon cher Rémus,_

_J'espère que ça va, et j'espère que ta transformation n'a pas été trop douloureuse. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas de souffrir. Je te souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances. Moi c'est génial la France est vraiment le deuxième pays que je préfère, il fait beau et je suis déjà bronzée. Ma sœur ne m'approche pas parce qu'elle croit que je vais l'empoisonner._

_À bientôt,_

_Amicalement, _

_Lily._

« Aphrodite, viens voir…donne cette lettre à Rémus, s'il veut écrire une réponse tu prendras sa lettre sinon tant pis comme il doit être fatigué. Envole toi. »

Elle décida de se mettre en maillot de bain, et de s'allonger dans le hamac.

« Salut ! »


	3. Julian et Christopher

**Chapitre 3: Julian et Christopher**

Lily faillit tomber de son hamac. Cette voix : c'était Harry. Elle se retourna et le vit derrière leur haie commune.

« Sa…salut.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

- C'est rien ! Ça va depuis le temps ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien. Lui dit-elle puis elle murmura. Depuis quelques minutes.

- Tant mieux! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir parce que mes amis sont arrivés et j'aimerai te les présenter.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

Elle se dépêcha, sans entrer dans la maison de Harry, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, où il y avait deux garçons tous les deux allongés dans deux des trois hamacs alignés. Le premier lisait tranquillement, il était châtain, les cheveux assez courts, aux yeux marrons clairs. Il n'avait pas un corps très musclé, mais il n'était pas frêle non plus, il avait un teint pale. Le deuxième par contre, était blond, Lily faillit rire, car il portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il était à l'ombre bref, il descendit un peu ses lunettes et Lily vit qu'il avait des yeux bleus verts.

« Lily je te présente Christopher. Dit-il en montrant le châtain.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même, mais tu peux m'appeler Chris.

- C'est le sage de la bande. Murmura Harry à Lily puis il haussa la voix. Je te présente…

- Julian, je suis plus qu'honorée de faire ta connaissance Lily. Dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

- Moi aussi.

- J'espère que nous nous entendrons.

- J'espère aussi.

- Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- En bien, et tu n'avais pas exagéré en disant qu'elle était…

- On a compris Julian. Dit Harry rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir.

- Y a des premières fois à tout. Dit Julian en se rallongeant.

- Lui c'est le clown, le dragueur. Susurra-t-il pour ne pas être entendu.

- Et toi tu es quoi alors ? Demanda Lily.

- Tu me mettrais où ?

- Dans les deux catégories mais je ne te connais pas assez bien pour le dire.

- On remédiera à ça alors.

- Tu sais que tu me dragues là! Dit Lily pour cacher son malaise.

- Oui je sais, comme ta sœur avec moi la dernière fois.

- Tu as remarqué.

- Comment ne pas le remarquer, mais c'était assez drôle. Se moqua-t-il.

- Oui c'est pas de la drague à ce point là, mais du rentre dedans.

- Ca devrait être interdit…tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Avec…

- Lily ! S'exclama madame Evans.

- Oui maman.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais on mange.

- J'arrive.

- Bonjour madame Evans, puis je vous présenter mes deux amis ? Julian et Christopher.

- Enchantée.

- Nous aussi.

- Bon…bah j'y vais, à plus tard.

- Oui.

- Au revoir.

- Salut. Dirent les garçons en cœur. »

Lily était contente que Harry se moque de Pétunia autant qu'elle. Bientôt Pétunia allait détester Harry autant que Sophie et Élodie. En entrant dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère:

« Alors ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Alors quoi ?

- Raconte moi.

- Mais y a rien à dire, il m'a invité chez lui pour me présenter ses amis et c'est tout.

- Je trouve ce jeune homme charmant. Et toi ?

- Oui. »

Le soir dans sa chambre elle vit sa chouette devant la fenêtre de sa chambre:

« Aphrodite! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle lui prit le message et lut, il y avait trois écritures différentes:

_Salut ma petite fleur,_

_Je vais bien merci de t'en préoccuper, j'ai beaucoup moins souffert et ce matin j'ai pu me lever, maman James et maman Sirius se sont occupés de moi. Et donc James et Sirius sont avec moi, ils me tiennent compagnie et nous nous amusons…ne t'inquiète pas je me repose, je lis. Sirius veut t'écrire quelques mots alors je le laisse…_

_Salut Lily-Très-Jolie,_

_Ca va ? Je voulais juste te dire que James était toujours aussi amoureux de toi et qu'il voulait sortir avec toi…tu pourrais pas accepter parce que j'en ai marre qu'il dessine des L.E partout et que dans son sommeil il parle de toi et qu'il nous parle de toi tous les jours en disant qu'il voudrait bien te voir en maillot de bain…je te laisse Don Juan veut me tuer et il veut écrire aussi un truc…peut-être trois mots._

_Salut Evans,_

_Je trouve impoli de raturer la lettre de quelqu'un même quand l'abruti qui a écrit quelques mots s'appelle Sirius Black…bref il dit n'importe quoi…_

_Lily Jolie, Moi le beau séduisant drôle etc. Sirius Black te fais un gros bizou et James lui il t'en fait des gros partout._

_Putain SIRIUS…ne lis pas ça encore s'il te plait Evans…_

_Voilà, je viens de récupérer la lettre pour la finir…même si tu les trouves immatures je te jure que ce sont les meilleurs amis que l'ont puisse avoir (comme ils sont partis j'en profite) les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, il faut souvent regarder au delà des apparences comme tu l'as fait avec moi et tu vois très bien où je veux en venir._

_Amicalement,_

_Rémus, Sirius et James_

_Ps: rajoute Amoureusement pour James. Sirius._

_Ps 2: ne lis pas ça s'il te plait. James._

_Ps 3: tu verrais il est tout rouge. Sirius._

_Ps 4: même pas vrai. James._

_Ps 5: si. Sirius._

_Ps 6: non. James._

_Ps 7: si. Sirius._

_Ps 8: non. James._

_Ps 9: c'est pas bientôt fini ? Je voudrai l'envoyer. Gros bisous de tout le monde. Rémus._

Lily leva la tête de la lettre. Décidément ces trois ne changeraient jamais. Au moins Rémus ne devait pas s'ennuyer. Deux jours passèrent, Lily ne vit ni Sophie ni Harry. Elle avait lu. Le lendemain Élodie allait arriver le petit trio allait être reformé. Elle se coucha pressée que le lendemain arrive. Tout en espérant voir Harry. Elle se leva tranquillement, mangea et en début d'après midi, la sonnette retentit.

« Lily va ouvrir s'il te plait.

- Oui maman…Sophie!

- Salut, lys. Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi sur la plage ?

- Entre. Je prends mes affaires et on y va. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles prirent une place sur la place et discutèrent.

« On ne m'invite même pas ! C'est une honte !

- Élodie ! Crièrent Sophie et Lily ensemble tandis qu'elles lui sautèrent au cou.

- Vous m'avez manquée les filles !

- Toi aussi…

- Tu peux nous croire. »

Lily regarda son amie. De taille moyenne, elle avait toujours ses cheveux blonds claires qui après une semaine de vacances devenaient presque blancs. Coupés en un dégradé mi long. Son visage était dégagé de toutes mèches contrairement à Sophie, ce qui mettait en valeur de magnifique yeux bleus. Autant on comparait les yeux de Lily à des émeraudes autant Élodie, elle, avait des saphirs.

« Comment tu nous as trouvé ?

- Rose.

- J'aurai du m'en douter.

- Alors que s'est-il passé pendant les dernières semaines ?

- Lily a rencontré un garçon.

- Sophie.

- Enfin Lily! C'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand tu sortirais avec un mec.

- Je suis déjà sortie avec des mecs.

- Oui. Christian. Commença Sophie.

- Obsédé…

- T'es restée trois jours avec !

- Jeremy…

- Toujours fourré dans des livres…

- Une semaine.

- Laurent…

- Ta mère te l'avait présenté…

- Il a battu tous les records…

- Une journée.

- Le dernier en date, dans tes lettres tu nous as écrit qu'il s'appelait…

- Killan…

- Cinq jours.

- J'ai compris. Stoppa Lily.

- De toute façon y en avait plus. Il est comment ? Demanda Élodie.

- Grand, brun, yeux marrons, sourire charmeur, corps d'athlète.

- On dirait la description de comment y s'appelle déjà ? Aide moi Sophie.

- James Potter.

- Non lui, il a des lunettes, il est immature, irresponsable, égoïste…

- On a comprit, pourtant, je te conseille de lui laisser une chance, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime.

- Élodie faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Je ne sortirai jamais avec Potter. Et je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de lui sous toutes les apparences qu'il pourrait avoir. Potter restera Potter.

- Le futur nous réserve bien des surprises.

- Sophie nous gonfle pas avec tes proverbes.

- J'ajouterai même il ne faut jamais dire jamais et il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. Dit Élodie. Comment tu l'as trouvé Sophie quand tu l'as vu ?

- Je l'ai pas encore vu, à chaque fois il était ou j'étais occupée.

- Au fait t'en ai où en relation amoureuse ? Demanda Lily pour changer la conversation.

- Je sortais avec garçon, il s'appelait Gary mais je l'ai quitté hier.

- Il a durée combien de temps celui-là ?

- Une semaine! Et toi Sophie ? Toujours avec Daniel ?

- Oui et j'y reste. »

Elles plaisantèrent ainsi, se racontant leurs dernières aventures, rumeurs, se remémorant leur souvenir.

« On va se baigner ? Parce que je suis pas venue en vacances pour rester sur la plage à parler sans aller me baigner.

- Tu changeras jamais, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.

- Aimer qui?…Qui est donc cette jolie blonde.

- Salut Julian. Où sont Harry et Chris ?

- Ils arrivent, ils sont partis faire des courses.

- Tu nous présentes ? Demanda Élodie intéressée.

- Élodie et Sophie je vous présente Julian. »

Il s'approcha d'Élodie et lui fit un baise main, ne la quittant jamais des yeux, il fit de même avec Sophie.

« Enchantée mesdemoiselles. Alors comme ça vous êtes des amies de notre petite Lily.

- Eh oui…

- Julian on te cherchait partout. S'exclama une voix lointaine.

- Chris Harry venez.

- T'es vraiment impossible. Dit Chris.

- Je vous présente deux amies de Lily, Élodie et Sophie.

- Enchantés.

- Il est pas mal ! Murmura-t-elle à ses deux amies.

- Élodie pour une fois que Lily trouve un garçon qui lui plait tu vas lui laisser.

- EH…

- Qui te dit que je parlais d'Harry…moi c'est de Julian que je parle.

- T'es pas possible.

- Je sais. Qui veut aller se baigner ? »

Tout le monde accepta, Julian et Élodie après un certains temps s'éloignèrent pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moi je dis qu'ils vont sortir ensemble. Dit Chris.

- Connaissant Julian, il va la draguer.

- Élodie est pareille.

- Je dis qu'il va y avoir des flammes. Dit Harry.

- Je pense comme Chris.

- Je suis plus de l'avis d'Harry.

- Ca m'éto… »

Sophie ne put finir sa phrase car Lily venait de la faire couler.

« CA VA PAS LA TETE ? »

Harry et Chris étaient morts de rire. Lily lança un regard noir à Sophie, cette dernière acquiesça.

« Désolée !

- De quoi ? Demanda Chris.

- De rien !

- Si on rentrait, on irait…

- CA VA PAS LA TETE T'ES QU'UN GAMIN…JE VOUS JURE…IMMATURE…EGOCENTRIQUE…

- On avait raison. S'exclama Harry.

- Je vous dit qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Dit Chris.

- On verra.

- Vous venez boire quelque chose à la maison ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire charmeur à Lily.

- Je veux bien. »

Lily s'approcha de Sophie, celle-ci comprit et accepta immédiatement. Élodie ce fut autre chose:

« Je n… »

Lily pinça Élodie et Sophie lui donna un coup de pied.

« …Je veux bien…finit-elle puis elle baissa d'un ton. Vous me le payerez les filles. »

Quand ils sortirent de l'eau, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction de la maison des garçons. Là bas ils leur offrirent des jus de fruits de toutes sortes. Puis Julian se brûla avec le plat qui était dans le four:

« ABRUTI DE MEUBLES MOLDUS… »

Lily en était à présent sûre.

« Vous êtes sorciers. Dit-elle.

- Julian !…Oui on est sorciers. Avoua Chris.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda Chris.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu me voyais bien dans les grimoires poussiéreux. Etc.

- Tu peux dire Harry mais toi c'est pas mieux.

- Whouah on est entourées de sorciers tu crois ça Sophie.

- Oui je le crois comme je les vois. »

Sophie se rapprocha de Lily et lui souffla:

« Décidément il est parfait ton Harry.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Ca va faire beaucoup en une journée mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Sophie.

- Laissez moi tranquille. »

Lily en avait assez que Sophie et Élodie essayaient de la mettre avec Harry, ce n'était pas le fait d'être avec lui qui l'énervait mais le fait qu'elles ne la laissaient pas faire.

« Laissez moi faire, s'il vous plait.

- Ok. Soupirèrent Élodie et Sophie. »

Harry s'installa juste à coté de Lily, Chris à coté de Sophie et Julian entre ses deux amis. Chacun de leur coté, ils commencèrent à parler.

« C'est que tu peux être un vrai monstre. Plaisanta Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La veille de notre présentation…quand tu menaçais ta sœur et après quand tes parents sont arrivés tu as fait comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était donc ça le bruit, je savais pas qu'on m'espionnait.

- Ouais c'est l'autre débile qui gloussait. Remarqua Harry.

- Je ne gloussais pas cher Harry, j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler une envie de rire très présente. Répliqua Julian.

- Crétin.

- C'est celui qui dit qui y est.

- Gamin.

- Julian, Harry vous pourriez arrêter cinq minutes non ? Demanda Chris.

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Dirent les deux concernés en chœur.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Comment tu fais pour les supporter ? Demanda Sophie.

- Je fais avec.

- Eeeeehhh…

- Attendez un peu. Comment ça se fait que Julian gloussait alors qu'il devait soi disant arrivé plus tard.

- …Eh bien quand mes parents ont acheté la maison, il fallait la meubler…alors Julian m'a aidé…le soir il est reparti et il est revenu plus tard avec Chris.

- Ah!

- En tout cas la déco est pas mal. Fit Élodie.

- Merci.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée, je vous invite tous chez moi pour un barbecue.

- Cool. Dit le reste du groupe.

- Quand ? Demanda Lily à Sophie.

- Mes sœurs sont là pendant trois jours encore. Donc dans quatre jours. Le vingt.

- T'habites où ? Demanda Harry.

- Ca va être compliqué de vous expliquer. Vous voyez la place de l'église ?

- Non.

- On va vous perdre alors. Dit Lily.

- Ca serait pas une grosse perte. Fit remarquer Élodie à propos de Julian. »

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard.

« Comment on va faire alors ? Demanda Chris.

- Je sais pas.

- Si vous voulez…On pourrait partir ensemble. Proposa Lily plus à Harry qu'aux deux autres.

- Ouais.

- A quelle heure on doit venir ? Demanda Élodie.

- Pour onze, onze heure et demie.

- Rendez vous à onze heure devant chez moi. Fit Lily.

- On dirait un rencard. Informa Chris.

- Moi je dis c'est deux là ils vont finir ensemble. Dit Julian.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Fit Élodie.

- Oui. Dit Chris.

- Hum. Approuva Sophie. »

Lily commença à rougir à vu d'œil. Harry lui souriait. Elle regarda ses amies qui avaient un sourire collé aux lèvres qui voulait clairement dire:

« C'est pas nous qui l'avons dit. »


	4. Des vacances qui ne sont pas de tout rep

**Chapitre 4: Des vacances qui ne sont pas de tout repos**

Lily passa des journées formidables avec ses nouveaux amis ainsi qu'Élodie et Sophie. Ils avaient fait du beach-volley, du foot, des baignades, des siestes. Ils ne quittaient pas la plage de la journée. Ils avaient vu Laurent et Gaëlle, cette dernière fit remarquer à Lily qu'Harry était formidable et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lâche. Lily avait pour toute réponse hoché la tête en rougissant. Le jour du barbecue chez Sophie arriva, ce matin là Lily ne savait pour quel maillot de bain opter. Finalement elle prit son préféré: un maillot de bain deux pièces, vert émeraude. À onze heure précis, la sonnette retentit, ce fut Pétunia qui ouvrit la porte, Lily resta en haut des escaliers pour écouter la conversation.

« Salut Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Ca va ?

- Oui très bien.

- Qui sont les garçons derrière toi ?

- Mes amis.

- Tu me présentes ?

- Chris et Julian voici…

- Pétunia.

- Ah oui tu es la sœur de Lily. Fit remarquer Julian. Lily est formidable si Harry ne l'était pas je crois que je tomberai amoureux d'elle. »

Lily savait que Julian avait fait exprès de dire ça, Lily leur avait dit qu'elles se détestaient.

« Julian, s'il te plait. Tu pourrais dire à ta sœur qu'on est là ?

- Oui! »

Le ton de Pétunia se fit plus froid.

« Pas besoin je suis là. »

Lily descendit quatre à quatre les marches, le sac à la main. Arrivée sur le pallier, elle croisa le regard de Harry qui ne bougeait plus.

« Tu es magnifique. Finit-il par dire.

- Merci.

- Les amoureux on y va ?

- Julian, laisse les tranquille.

- Si on peut même plus rire. »

Pétunia fixa Lily droit dans les yeux. Les garçons ne parlaient plus. Lily avait du tout au tout changé, son regard était froid et une étincelle de haine brillait au fond de son regard.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Lily.

- Te parlais.

- J'aimerai bien mais je vais être en retard…

- Je m'en fiche je veux te parler.

- Je t'ai dit que non…tu feras attention c'est moi qui est ouvert le thé et qui ai préparé la salade de fruits et l'entrée.

- Tu n'oserais pas, papa et maman vont en manger.

- Je pourrai leur faire un antidote. À toute à l'heure! »

Elle fit un sourire diabolique à Pétunia et radieux aux garçons avant de claquer la porte au nez de sa sœur. Lily montrait aux garçons le chemin pour aller chez Sophie:

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un véritable monstre avec ta sœur. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu vois Lily ce sourire veut dire qu'il adore ça. Informa Chris. Par contre je t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Tu m'aurais presque fait peur.

- Je suis obligée de me mette dans la peau d'une fille qui menace pour se faire respecter sinon Pétunia me marcherait dessus et d'autres garçons auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda Chris.

- Un garçon à Poudlard, n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui, si je n'avais pas ce coté je serai sa petite amie.

- Depuis quand il te harcèle ? Demanda Chris.

- Hum…depuis ma quatrième année et d'après un ami il parle de moi depuis sa première année.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec ? Questionna Julian.

- Il est si arrogant, parce qu'il croit que comme il est populaire, qu'il est riche, qu'il est un sang pur, que son nom est connu à travers l'Europe voir du monde, qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut, même faire des blagues stupides et immatures. Si je devais sortir avec, je voudrai qu'il n'est plus cette citrouille à la place de sa tête.

- Tu ne penses pas que s'il s'acharne c'est qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ? Demanda Chris.

- Non, je pense que comme je suis l'une des seules filles qui lui résistent il veut montrer en sortant avec moi, qu'il peut tout avoir.

- T'es drôlement silencieux Harry. Fit remarquer Julian.

- Hein…

- On est arrivés.

- Elle est immense cette maison! S'exclama Chris.

- Celle d'Élodie est plus grande. »

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Sophie et Élodie discutant tranquillement prés de la piscine.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Saluèrent Sophie et Élodie.

- Salut.

- Lily. Dit Harry.

- Oui ?

- Tu tombes! »

Sur cela Harry poussa Lily qui tomba dans la piscine en poussant un cri.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Informa Élodie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Chris.

- Autant Lily peut ne pas aimer les blagues à l'école autant c'est le contraire en vacance et elle se venge d'une manière affreuse la plupart du temps.

- Comm… »

Lily ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle lui attrapa la cheville et le fit basculer. Elle se poussa pour ne pas que le jeune homme ne lui tombe dessus.

« En plus c'est une excellente nageuse. Ajouta Sophie.

- …T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? Demanda Harry entre deux respirations. »

Lily le refit couler, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se défendrait et donc la ferait aussi couler. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau, elle ne voyait pas grand chose, sauf une masse brune qui s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser. Elle fut surprise et but la tasse, ce fut Harry qui la ramena à la surface.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Élodie inquiète de voir Lily toussait et recracher de l'eau.

- …Rien, juste que j'ai pas pris assez d'air et j'ai bu la tasse. Inventa Lily toujours dans les bras d'Harry qui la tenait fermement. »

Elle savait que ses amies n'allaient pas gober cette excuse mais elles ne posèrent plus de question.

« Désolé. Souffla-t-il discrètement.

- C'est rien. Répliqua Lily sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur habituelle, Sophie était entourée de Julian et Chris, Lily de Julian et Harry et Élodie de Chris et Harry. Ils s'entendaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Puis ils décidèrent de piquer une tête dans la piscine. Chacun des garçons prit une fille sur ses épaules pour faire un combat, Lily se retrouva sur celle d'Harry, Sophie sur celle de Chris et au plus grand malheur des deux: Élodie sur celle de Julian qui la fit tomber à la renverse, la faisant couler et boire la tasse. Lily se sentait en sécurité, elle savait qu'il ne la ferait pas tomber après l'aventure de la piscine. Harry et Lily gagnèrent leurs deux combat, et Sophie et Chris un, Julian et Élodie ne s'entendant pas faisaient tout le contraire de ce que l'autre lui disait.

« On est les meilleurs. Dirent Lily et Harry. »

Lily vit Julian avançait un peu trop comme les autres avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Vous pourriez reculés…Harry !

- Je sens qu'on va boire la tasse.

- C'est pas le moment de rire.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de dire ça ?

- AAAAAHHHH… »

Lily se retrouva bien vite au fond de la piscine, à son plus grand bonheur le bassin avait une profondeur dépassant les deux mètres, ce qui lui permis d'attraper les premières jambes qu'elle put c'est-à-dire celles de Julian et Sophie. Elle remonta à la surface monta sur les épaules d'Harry et le fit couler. Elle était dans son élément, ce qui lui permit d'avoir un large avantage sur les autres. Harry qui lui avait dit qu'il était plus à l'aise sur un balai s'était bien débrouillé. Ils se quittèrent en fin d'après midi, épuisés.

« Eh bah dis donc Lily t'es une véritable sirène. Plaisanta Julian.

- Oui. Approuva Chris.

- Quand j'étais petite j'ai commencé très tôt la natation, j'ai été bébé nageur. Je me suis très vite passionnée pour la nation en apnée. Je peux faire plus d'une longueur sous l'eau à plus de deux mètres de profondeur.

- Whouah, je comprends pourquoi tu restes si longtemps sous l'eau.

- Mais tu t'entraînes à Poudlard.

- Oui…

- T'as pas peur du calamar géant ? Demanda Julian.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est Sophie qui me l'a dit.

- Ah! Non. Je me suis achetée une combinaison et j'ai jeté un sort pour me rendre invisible comme ça je me fais pas attaquer.

- Ingénieux. On ne t'a jamais vu ?

- Non j'y vais très tôt le matin. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lily soit devant chez elle.

« A plus.

- Au revoir. »

Lily rentra et se trouva nez à nez devant une Pétunia furieuse.

« C'est pourquoi ?

- Une discussion, tout de suite.

- Si tu veux me parler, moi je vais dans le jardin. Dit Lily en prenant un livre. »

Lily s'installa dans son hamac et ouvrit son livre.

« Donc tu me disais ?

- Je voudrai que tu arrêtes de mettre tes sales pattes de monstre sur Harry et ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois obéir…

- C'est moi l'aînée c'est moi qui décide.

- Je ne crois pas. »

Lily devait garder son calme sinon Pétunia allait être infernale. Elle continuait à lire quand le livre lui fut retiré.

« Rends moi ça.

- Non.

- Pétunia.

- Non, tu m'écoutes.

- Tu l'auras voulu. »

Lily glissa sa main dans son sac, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Pétunia.

« Tu vas me rendre ce livre parce que sinon je te jour que tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce jour.

- Papa et maman se mettront en colère.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, je sais pas mais en tout cas un bon sort de silence ne fera du mal à personne. Au contraire.

- Je te défend de me toucher.

- Accio livre.

- AAAAAAAAAAhhhh…

- Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

Pétunia partit se plaindre à leur parent comme quoi, Lily avait utilisé la magie sur elle, tandis que Lily reprit sa lecture, elle entendit pouffer.

« Julian je croyais que tu n'écouterais pas mes menaces sur Pétunia.

- C'est plus fort que moi c'est trop drôle de voir comment elle part en courant pour se plaindre. »

Le regard de Lily se remplit de tristesse.

« Ouais.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre tu es l'une des personnes les plus formidables que je connaisse.

- Merci.

- J'espère que toi et Harry vous allez enfin sortir ensemble.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Répliqua Lily rouge.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, en tout cas il est parti se promener c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

- Merci quand même.

- C'est normal. N'écoute pas Pétunia c'est elle le monstre. »

Elle salua Julian et alla manger. Ses parents ne lui dirent rien à par que dans trois jours Élodie les invitait tous chez elle, et que Lily devait prévenir les garçons. Après le repas elle se décida d'aller promener, elle enfila un short blanc et un débardeur vert pal, une paire de basket prit un livre. Et alla prés de la falaise s'assit sur son banc préféré regarda plusieurs minutes le paysage rose-orangé qui reflété dans la paisible mer puis commença la lecture. Quelque chose l'empêchait de lire, mais quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle un couple passait devant elle la main dans la main. Ce spectacle la fit soupirer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas un jour tu feras pareil ! »

Elle se retourna surprise.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Pourtant j'étais ici avant toi.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Peu de gens le connaisse. Même mes parents, Pétunia, Sophie et Élodie ne le connaissent.

- J'ai un certains don pour trouver les lieux secrets et même ceux des autres.

- …Qui te dis que c'est ça que je veux ?

- Je te connais, quand tu le feras ce sera avec l'homme de ta vie…je peux m'asseoir.

- Oui ! Si tu me connais si bien comment sera le garçon avec qui je serai.

- Intelligent, drôle, romantique, attentionné, courageux. Un garçon qui te fera frémir quand il te tiendra dans ses bras, et sous ses baisers. Un garçon avec lequel tu pourras parler sans rien lui cacher. Avec qui tu pourras rester des heures et des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Qui arrivera toujours à te surprendre pour te montrer à quel point il tient à toi, même si ça ne te plait pas tous les jours. Qui te laissera lire tranquillement, te regardant pendant des heures. Et il fera toujours tout pour te protéger même si ça doit le mener jusqu'à la mort !

- Tu aimerais être ce garçon ? Demanda Lily espérant de tout cœur sa réponse.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je sois ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que je suis ton type de fille ?

- Comment tu l'as voit ?

- Je la vois très belle, intelligente, drôle, fidèle. Qui aime avoir des moments de douceur mais aussi des moments de complicités. Une fille qui ferai tout pour te garder prés d'elle. Jalouse quand des filles t'approcheront de trop prés. Une fille qui t'aimera tellement qu'elle voudra un fils qui te ressemble, sauf certains de tes mauvais cotés. Qui t'aimera jusqu'à la mort.

- …Tu as déjà éprouvé quelque chose de très fort pour un garçon ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire tout !

- A mon école il y a un garçon que j'appréciais énormément. Il est très beau, intelligent etc. le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec mes sentiments. Donc je ressentais quelque chose de très fort mais c'était étrange…et toi ?

- Pour une fille, elle m'a toujours repoussé pourtant mes sentiments étaient réels. Pour moi c'était la fille parfaite. Mais le nombre de fois ou elle a refusé de sortir avec moi m'a découragé. On dirait que quand elle entend mon nom ça la met en mode refus. Elle n'est comme ça qu'avec moi.

- Elle a beaucoup de chance cette fille ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour elle s'apercevra de tes sentiments et que vous serez ensemble. »

Lily était déçue mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne connaissait Harry que depuis quelques semaines et elle s'y sentait attachée, liée, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

« …J'espère…imaginons que quelqu'un t'aime, et que toi tu le repousses. Il se métamorphose et devient un autre garçon auquel tu t'attaches…comment tu réagirais s'il te disait la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je pense qu'en premier je lui en voudrais…pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de faire ça pour une fille !

- Mais après comment tu réagirais ? Tu sortirais avec ou tu ne lui adresserais plus jamais la parole ?

- Je pense que si je me suis vraiment attachée à lui, quelque soit son apparence et bien je sortirai avec.

- Il commence à se faire tard tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ?

- Tu as peur que je me perde ?

- Non mais que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre oui !

- Je sais me défendre. »

Lily venait d'être touchée sur son point faible, elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une fille qui ne savait pas se défendre. Elle se leva.

« Je n'en doute pas !

- Si tu en doutes sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça. »

Elle lui faisait face même s'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Sans qu'elle ne lui laisse le temps de se défendre elle lui fit un croche pied. Cependant elle ne prévit pas qu'Harry allait la faire tomber avec. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux à terre, Lily sur Harry.

« Alors je ne sais pas me défendre ? »

Il la retourna sans difficulté, Harry était donc sur Lily, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques malheureux millimètres. Lily sentait le souffle chaud qui traversait les lèvres du garçon, celles qui lui faisaient un sourire.

« Comment vas-tu t'en sortir ? »

Lily regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

« Maman ?! »

Harry se releva aussitôt, Lily en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Je t'ai eu. Cria-t-elle au loin tandis qu'elle courait vers la plage. Je t'ai dit que personne de mon entourage ne connaissait cet endroit. »

Arrivée à la plage, elle se stoppa à bout de souffle et se retourna. Mais à peine avait-elle tourné la tête qu'une masse brune l'avait attrapé.

« Harry lâche moi !

- A vos ordres princesse ! »

Il la lâcha dans l'eau, qui leur arrivait à présent à la taille. Ce qui eut comme résultat que Lily but la tasse, elle réussit à faire une nouvelle fois un croche pied à Harry qui tomba à la renverse et fut dans le même état. Elle rougit en voyant les formes que son tee-shirt blanc mouillé et donc transparent laissait voir. Il était vraiment bien fait, on pouvait dire que la nature l'avait gâté.

« Je sais pas me défendre alors ?

- Non ! La preuve je t'ai rattrapé et je t'ai fait couler. »

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit rire. Elle aimait être avec lui, elle se sentait bien avec. Elle éternua.

« On rentre avec tes bêtises tu vas attraper froid.

- Mes bêtises attend qui m'a courut après ?

- Peut-être! Mais qui a commencé ? »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant tout le chemin: c'est à dire une cinquantaine de mètres, à se chamailler comme des enfants.

« Au fait dans trois jours Élodie nous invite chez elle, comme ses parents s'en vont.

- On va devenir énorme si on continue.

- Avec le sport qu'on fait à coté je pense pas.

- Quel genre de sport ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire mi-coquin mi-amusé et avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Harry!

- Je plaisante.

- Je sais, j'ai du mal à te comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu peux être gentil, drôle, immature… »

Lily était à présent devant chez elle, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, il sembla gêné et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce qui fit sourire Lily.

« Je garde du mystère…ça te va comme réponse ?

- Ca peut aller. »

Elle embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue et courut chez elle.


	5. Les cousines

**Chapitre 5: Les cousines**

« LILY!!!

- C'est pas vrai elle va pas me lâcher. Marmonna Lily. »

Elle alla dans le salon, où il y avait ses parents et Pétunia couverte de furoncles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu le sais très bien tu m'as empoisonnée.

- Si je t'avais empoisonné tu serais morte.

- Lily a raison.

- Maman regarde mon visage.

- Je vois pas de changement.

- Lily.

- Désolée papa.

- Vous devez la punir vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je n'étais pas là.

- Tu as vu les énormes verrues que j'ai un peu partout sur le visage, tu crois qu'elles sont venues toutes seules?

- Pour information ce sont des furoncles.

- Maman.

- Lily, s'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord, le seul moyen pour qu'elle ait ça c'est qu'elle est essayée d'entrer dans ma chambre avec de mauvaises intentions.

- Pétunia. Gronda Alan.

- Mais, tu l'as fait exprès, je suis sure que tu savais.

- Maman, j'ai remarqué que tu avais déposé du linge cet après midi, tu n'as rien senti de bizarre.

- Non.

- Pétunia tout à l'heure tu as voulu te venger ça c'est retourné contre toi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, arranger ça? Demanda Rose.

- A une seule condition, je veux qu'elle me fasse des excuses pour tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Jamais.

- Tant pis pour toi. Au fait je veux un souvenir. »

Lily fit venir son appareil et prit Pétunia en photo, cette dernière ne put se cacher.

« Magnifique. Je suppose que tu garderas tes furoncles jusqu'à la…prochaine pleine lune.

- Quoi mais c'est dans un moi.

- Pas d'excuses, pas d'antidote.

- Pétunia c'est à toi de choisir.

- Mais maman.

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- …Pfff…jesuisdésolée.

- Je n'ai rien compris tu pourrais articuler.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle.

- Plus fort.

- Je suis désolée…

- Et tu n'essaieras plus de rentrer dans ma chambre en ayant de mauvaises intentions.

- Promis. »

Le visage de Pétunia revint à la normale, Lily alla dans sa chambre prit la photo de Pétunia la dupliqua, elle écrivit un mot.

« Aphrodite, viens ma belle!…Apporte ça à Harry, Chris et Julian. Après tu reviendras je t'en donnerai une pour Élodie et pour Sophie. »

La chouette partit et revint avec une lettre quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait une photo d'Harry et Julian. Julian était tombé, allongé parterre mort de rire, Harry lui était écroulé sur le canapé.

_Je trouve que son nouveau visage s'accorde tout à fait avec son teint._

_Julian._

_Rappelle moi de ne jamais entrer dans aucune de tes chambres._

_Chris._

_Comme Chris et tu rajoutes de ne pas t'énerver._

_Harry._

Lily fut prise d'un fou rire, la photo que Chris avait prise fut tout de suite mis dans un album qu'elle recommençait tous les ans. Lily tous les ans prenait un nouvel album, celui de cette année était particulièrement bien rempli. Elle envoya la photo à Élodie et Sophie. Elle apprit que la famille de Sophie arrivait le lendemain. Elle se dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus aller chez Sophie très souvent. Puis se coucha: exténuée. Le lendemain matin alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement sur la terrasse du jardin elle entendit Julian s'allonger dans son hamac. Elle prit sa baguette, et un geste après:

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…C'EST FROID!!!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER…HARRY!!!

- Mais j'ai rien fait.

- Je confirme, il est avec moi depuis tout l'heure.

- Alors c'est…LILY…

- Bonjour Julian. Ça va ?

- Je trouve qu'il fait un peu humide. Dit-il.

- Salut ! Tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

- Salut Chris. À un point, je crois que je pourrai nager des heures aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour! Ca serait pas parce que Pétunia aurait eu quelque problème ?

- Bonjour Harry. Ça fait pas bizarre d'avoir autant de silence…enfin à par la douce voix de Julian.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu m'as pas dit bonjour. »

Sur ce début de journée mouvementé, ils allèrent ensuite tous à la plage. Tout comme le lendemain. Lily se regarda dans la glace le soir, sa peau était matte, elle se trouvait presque belle, elle n'avait ni tâches de rousseurs, ni coup de soleil. C'était rare que Lily ait cette pensée, même quand des personnes autour lui disaient qu'elle était belle, elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle se coucha pensant à un certains garçon, qu'elle verrait le lendemain au barbecue d'Élodie.

« Lily Pétunia ! Venez j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

Lily se leva de son lit, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le salon s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit:

« Votre tante Kate a appelé pour demander si Jane, Jennifer et Tiffany pouvez venir, j'ai accepté. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas assez de place.

- Comme Lily a la plus grande chambre elle n'a qu'à la prêter et elle ira coucher chez ses amies.

- J'y ais pensé.

- Le problème c'est que la famille de Sophie est arrivée et Élodie c'est pareil.

- C'est embêtant ! Comment allons nous faire…est-ce que…non laisse tomber.

- Dis toujours ! Poussa Lily.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerai d'aller dormir chez Harry ? »

Lily fut surprise de la proposition de sa mère, cette dernière essayait toujours de tout faire pour que Lily ne dorme jamais chez un ami et c'était pareil pour Pétunia. Cette dernière par contre n'était pas heureuse de l'idée de sa mère.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu m'incites à dormir…

- Je sais mais on a pas le choix. Oui ou non ?

- Oui, si ça peut vous arranger.

- Tu es un ange.

- Elles viennent combien de temps ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Quelques jours.

- Elles arrivent quand ? Questionna Lily.

- Demain !

- Déjà ! S'exclama Lily. Mais il faut une journée et demie pour venir.

- Elles prennent le train.

- Super ! Marmonna Lily.

- Je vais tout de suite demander à Harry s'il est d'accord. »

Lily était vraiment contente premièrement elle allait pouvoir éviter ses cousines qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, à vrai dire elles avaient un petit coté Pétunia qui l'agaçait. Quand ses cousines venaient elle était comme d'habitude mise sur le carreau mais elle s'en fichait tant qu'elles ne se mettaient pas sur son dos. Et comment éviter ses casses-pieds à par d'aller chez quelqu'un et encore mieux chez Harry. Et ça c'était le point le plus positif qu'il puisse exister. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et commença à prendre des affaires.

« Évitons de laisser des affaires trop précieuses, on ne sait jamais avec ces…qu'est-ce que je vais prendre ?

- Tu ne pars pour plusieurs mois. Il a accepté.

- Merci ! Je sais mais j'ai pas envie de prendre le strict minimum je veux avoir le choix. Tu pourrais prendre le reste de mes affaires dans ta chambre parce que sinon ça va être le chaos quand je vais revenir.

- Oui. Tu sais l'idée que tu ailles dormir chez un garçon ne me plait pas.

- Je sais mais tu l'as rencontré et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas apprécié.

- Je ne dirai pas ça, ça serait mentir.

- Ne t'inquiète tout ira bien. Aie confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance.

- Alors laisse moi faire et de toute façon je sais me défendre.

- D'accord. »

Après avoir rangé ses affaires et mis en sûreté les autres. Elle entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte.

« Merde! J'avais oublié. »

Elle ouvrit la porte. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en pyjama, pour être précis en chemise de nuit très légère. Elle commençait à rougir.

« Deux minutes! J'avais complètement oublié.

- Pfff c'est comme ça qu'on traite ses hôtes?

- Julian. S'exaspéra Chris en le frappant sur le haut de la tête.

- Aïe. »

Lily courut dans toute la maison à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Cinq minutes plus tard elle était prête.

« Désolée.

- C'est la première fois que t'es en retard. Remarqua Chris.

- Vous savez pourquoi.

- T'es cousine ? Supposa Harry.

- Oui, elles arrivent demain et ne savent rien, comme je viens dormir chez vous…merci…j'ai du tout mettre dans la chambre de mes parents, poser des sortilèges pour Pétunia et retirer celui sur ma chambre.

- Hum, intéressant…comment elles sont tes cousines ?

- Des Pétunia dans leur genre.

- Beurk, j'aurais pas du poser la question. Dit Julian. En tout cas il y en a un qui est content de sa journée.

- Julian.

- Oui je sais Harry, je la boucle.

- Merci.

- J'ai quand même une question. Lily ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'attendait au pire avec Julian.

« Élodie qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de moi ?

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?…Elle pense que t'es un débile mental doublé d'un crétin et d'un dégénéré.

- Pas mal…vous pensez que je peux doubler la dose.

- Franchement ça m'étonnerait. Finit Lily. Sinon tu sortiras avec.

- Comment ça?

- Élodie a un don pour trouver attirant les gars qui sont cons et tout.

- Ils vont sortir ensembles alors. Dirent Harry et Chris.

- …Eeehh mais ça veut dire que je suis con alors. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Élodie, celle-ci les attendait allongée sur un transat, Julian fit apparaître un saut d'eau et le renversa sur la jeune fille.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….CA VA PAS LA TÊTE…

- Si très bien et toi ? »

Les autres étaient pliés. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Chris distribua la photo d'Élodie recevant le seau d'eau. Même Sophie qui venait d'arriver en eut une. Lily dit à ses deux amies, que ses cousines allaient venir et qu'elle devait dormir chez Harry.

« Le malheur est parfois bon à quelque chose.

- Sophie.

- J'arrête.

- Merci.

- N'empêche que je suis sure qu'il va y avoir des accidents. Plaisanta Élodie.

- J'aurai bien voulu t'inviter, mais ma famille est ici pour deux semaines. Informa Sophie.

- Et moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

Ils recommencèrent comme chez Sophie. Lily s'acharnait sur Harry, Julian sur Élodie, Sophie sur Chris. Après ils firent des concours, où Lily eut un avantage, Julian, Chris, Harry et Lily firent apparaître des anneaux sous l'eau, ils devaient passer sous et faire tout le parcours. Ensuite ils lancèrent des dizaines d'objets et le plongeur devait en remonter le plus. Autant dire que Lily gagna les deux épreuves haut la main, le but était donc d'arriver deuxième, ce fut Harry, puis Sophie, suivit de Chris, Élodie et Julian était bon dernier. Le moment le plus drôle fut quand Julian accrocha son maillot de bain à l'un des anneaux et que le maillot en question resta. Harry dut lui faire apparaître un nouveau maillot de bain: multicolore. Il en profita pour aller chercher le sien et le répara. Le soir arriva trop vite, Lily dut rentrer chez elle, elle lut jusqu'en fin de soirée. Le lendemain matin, les cousines de Lily arrivèrent à dix heures.

« Lily. »

La concernée se tourna, c'était Jane la plus vieille. Elle avait un sourire hypocrite. Jane était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était légèrement plus âgées que Pétunia.

« Jane. Ça va?

- Oui très bien.

- Jennifer Tiffany! »

Jennifer et Tiffany, étaient jumelles, elles étaient brunes aux yeux bleus. Par contre, elles avaient le même sourire que leur aîné.

« Lily! S'exclama Tiffany faussement joyeuse. »

Lily prit vite possession de son hamac et commença un livre moldu, ne pouvant plus rien faire de sorcier. Un papier se mit entre elle et sa lecture, elle eut le réflexe de baisser ses lunettes et lever la tête pour regarder d'où venait le mot. Elle vit ses trois amis à la fenêtre du premier.

_Ne sors pas ta baguette tu auras juste à faire comme s'il y a une mouche ou un truc dans le genre. _

_Elles sont arrivées ? Arrange toi pour qu'on les voit. S'il te plait._

Lily prit un crayon qui traînait dans son sac.

_Oui elles sont arrivées, elles ont déjà pris possession de ma chambre, apparemment elles vont bientôt sortir._

Lily fit comme si une mouche lui tournait autour, le papier disparut aussitôt. Elle ne se trompa pas, les filles descendirent, le rire strident de Pétunia le prouvait. Elles s'installèrent au soleil sur un transat. Lily baissa discrètement ses lunettes et vit que Julian et Harry étaient morts de rire. Il y eut un petit bruit et le bout de papier réapparu.

_T'avais raison. Si tu veux on mettra de l'ambiance tout à l'heure._

Lily reprit son crayon.

_J'ai peur quand vous dites ça._

Elle refit le signe. Le papier disparut et réapparut.

_Mais non, juste un passage dans notre jardin torse nu._

Elle répondit aussitôt.

_Ca c'est l'idée de Julian. Ok mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire._

Elle mima une nouvelle fois le fait qu'une mouche tourne autour d'elle. Le papier disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily, tu es envahie ? Demanda Tiffany.

- Oui depuis que vous êtes arrivées. Étrange. Non?! »

Les filles se retournèrent. Lily lut son papier.

_Pas mal l'excuse. Bref on va un peu les draguer. Et après on fera semblant de sortir avec chacune d'entre vous: Harry et toi…c'est lui qui a choisi. Chris avec Sophie et moi bah avec Élodie._

Lily répondit.

_Même pas en rêve, c'est pas vous qui allez les avoir sur le dos après._

_Je change de signe parce que sinon elles vont se douter de quelque chose, je me touche les cheveux._

Elle fit le signal et le papier refit le même parcours.

_Ok on va pas faire ça on va t'inviter chez nous Sophie et Élodie doivent venir aussi après manger. Elles seront obligées de nous voir. Ok pour le signe…Harry vient de dire que c'est plus sexy…_

_Julian dit n'importe quoi._

_Je te jure que non. (tu verrais il est tout rouge)_

_C'est pas vrai._

_En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il parle de toi tout le temps._

_Si tu retrouves Julian avec un œil au beurre noir t'inquiète pas._

Lily rigola toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Jane.

- Rien elle devient folle. Répliqua Pétunia.

- Pétunia j'ai pas besoin de toi pour parler et j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Maintenant vous me laissez tranquilles. »

Lily décida de jouer le jeu de la séduction avec Harry.

_C'est vrai que t'as dit ça ? C'est vrai que tu parles de moi tout le temps. Je suis flattée, si tu veux on en parlera ce soir._

_Ok pour l'invitation._

Elle baissa ses lunettes, toucha à ses cheveux très lentement pour voir la réaction d'Harry, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mais ne vit rien. Le papier réapparut.

_Tu verrais il a faillit tomber dans les pommes. Je réponds donc pour lui, comme il s'est pas remis ni de ton geste qu'il a trouvé plus que sexy surtout le fait que tu te mordais la lèvre, ni de ton mot et il accepte ton invitation à en discuter ce soir. Bien entendu vous mettrez des sorts d'insonorisation._

_Garde précieusement les jours que tu as passé avec Julian dans ta mémoire parce qu'il va bientôt mourir._

_Je vais finir parce qu'ils sont entrain de se battre. On arrive quand tu nous le dis._

_Juste avant de mourir je tiens à te dire que je n'ai rien inventé sinon je suis prêt à draguer une de tes cousines voir ta sœur._

Lily riait silencieusement mais continua sur sa lancée.

_C'est bête qu'il soit pas tombé dans les pommes je serai venue lui faire du bouche à bouche. Juste pour toi je te le refais. On verra pour ce soir si d'ici là je ne meure pas de crise de nerf à cause d'elles ou de rire à cause de vous. Harry je crois Julian. C'est quand vous voulez._

Lily toucha encore ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Elle attendit la réponse qui se fit attendre, et donc commença à ronger son crayon.

_Lily, Harry demande s'il peut pas faire semblant de tomber dans les pommes. Et il a faillit mourir en voyant le geste et en ajoutant le fait qu'il trouve que t'es à tomber quand tu ronges ton crayon. Ne le tues pas s'il te plait _

_Je ne peux pas dire que Julian dise n'importe quoi, mais il exagère toujours tout._

Elle répondit.

_On pourrait faire semblant qu'Harry tombe dans les pommes, mais comme Julian exagère toujours tout ça veut dire qu'en fait je ne suis pas à tomber._

Après un geste bref.

_Il a pas exagéré ça…_

_C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est Harry._

_Bref on arrive._

Lily rangea le papier et entendit quelques minutes plus tard la voix des garçons.

« Eh les garçons. Appela Pétunia. Salut.

- Bonjour.

- Laissez moi vous présenter Jane, Jennifer et Tiffany. Voici Julian, Chris et Harry.

- Donc vous êtes les voisins de Pétunia.

- Mais aussi de Lily. Ajouta Harry.

- Cela va de soi. Dit Jane.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Eh bien c'est ce qu'on était venus demander. Dit Julian.

- Ah. Dit Pétunia très excitée tout comme ses trois cousines.

- Oui. Affirma Chris.

- Lily! Est-ce que tu veux venir cet aprèm à la maison il y aura Sophie et Élodie ? Demanda Harry. »

Lily lâcha son livre et approcha, avec un sourire radieux et innocent.

« Salut les garçons. Oui je veux bien venir, Harry. »

Lily tourna son regard vers Pétunia, celle-ci était furieuse. Elles se fixèrent un moment, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elles menaient un duel intérieur. Lily n'avait plus le même regard radieux bien au contraire. Le combat prit fin quand Pétunia baissa les yeux.

« Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle à ses cousines. »

Lily les laissa partir et son attention revint sur un certains garçon.

« Alors Harry ! Il paraît que tu as faillit tomber dans les pommes. Dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur. Quand je touche mes cheveux, me mord la lèvre ou que je ronge mon crayon.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Répondit Harry.

- Lily on mange.

- Sauvez par le gong. Fit Lily.

- Tu viens dés que tu as fini de manger. Informa Julian.

- Ok. »

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa un bout du tee-shirt d'Harry pour qu'il s'approche pour ainsi lui murmurer:

« Je sais que Julian a raison. »

Elle haussa ses sourcils et alla l'embrasser juste sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis partie. Sentant le regard d'Harry qui en était resté stupéfait.


	6. Une fille et trois garçons

salut,

eh oui ca commence à être chaud entre Harry et Lily lol mais c'est plus marrant vous trouvez pas ? en tout cas moi j'adore notre petit trio ils sont trop marrants ;) je ne dis plus rien comme pour toutes mes fics sinon ca sera plus drôle.

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 6: Une fille et trois garçons**

Durant tout le repas, Lily n'entendit que des Harry par ci, Chris par là, ou encore des Julian qui glissaient dans la conversation. Elle sortit donc de table rapidement, prit sa valise, la rétrécit et partit. Elle sonna à la porte. C'est Harry qui ouvrit.

« Déjà! Je devine elles ont critiqué ta garde robe pendant tout le repas.

- Tu gèles.

- Alors je sais pas.

- Pendant tout le repas, ils n'ont pas cessé de parler de vous trois.

- Non?!

- Si! Je suis partie. »

Il laissa Lily entrer, il y avait déjà Sophie et Élodie.

« Vous savez quoi, elles ont pas arrêté de parler de nous. Informa Harry.

- C'est pas vrai ? Demanda Julian.

- Si. Alors Jane craque pour Julian, Tiffany et Jennifer, pour Chris et Harry tu as Pétunia.

- Tu t'es pas oubliée ? Demanda Julian à Lily.

- Julian la ferme.

- Sympa. »

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement.

« C'était quoi ? Chuchota Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Le baiser.

- A toi de voir.

- Je dirai la continuité du jeu que tu avais commencé quand on s'envoyait les messages.

- Hum. Comme t'es pas tombé dans les pommes et comme Julian avait dit que t'étais déçu. »

Lily replongea dans sa lecture.

« J'aime pas que tu me laisses sur ma fin.

- Faudra t'en contenter. »

Elle ne put reprendre sa lecture que quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella.

« Lily j'ai une des photos pour toi. Informa Chris.

- Ah oui.

- Oui. La première c'est le premier message que t'as envoyé quand tu as dit que t'allais te toucher les cheveux. Celle-là c'est quand Harry a faillit tomber dans les pommes et ainsi se suite.

- En effet.

- Ca c'est juste après quand tu lui as répondu pour le faux évanouissement. Et là…c'est quand tu as embrassé Harry. »

Lily regarda toutes les photos, la première on voyait bien Julian mort de rire et Harry qui parlait pour essayer de le calmer. Lily vit sur une autre photo Harry s'asseoir sur le lit qui était à coté et Julian rigolait toujours autant. À chaque photo Julian riait, à la plupart Harry essayait de l'empêcher d'écrire. La dernière photo eut toute l'attention de Lily. On voyait Lily embrasser Harry puis partir et ce dernier toucher l'endroit où avait eu lieu le baiser sans bouger.

« Je ne savais pas que mon baiser t'avait autant bouleversé. Chuchota Lily à Harry.

- On va pas en faire tout un plat ?

- Viens Lily on va te montrer ta chambre.

- Cool. Dirent les trois filles. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre, elle était assez spacieuse, le papier était vieux tout comme la déco.

« Tu as le droit de tout changer.

- Merci, Chris ça me rassure.

- De rien. »

Elle posa sa valise, et prit sa baguette. Quelques formules plus tard, Lily avait su reproduire son dortoir à Poudlard.

« Magnifique. S'extasia Élodie.

- C'est mon dortoir à Poudlard.

- On va dans le jardin ? Demanda Julian.

- Ouais. J'ai une idée pour ma jolie petite famille.

- Lily tu sais quoi j'adore quand tu as ce sourire et que c'est pas pour moi qui suis visé. Dit Julian.

- Que pensez vous d'une bataille d'eau…

- Mais que nos voisines soient malencontreusement mouillées. Ajouta Harry.

- On y va. Dirent les autres. »

Les quatre sorciers firent apparaître des ballons remplis d'eau. Le premier explosa au pied de Chris. Le deuxième ballon atterrit à bon port: à moins d'un mètre de Pétunia.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH… »

Pour ne pas paraître suspect, Lily lança un ballon sur la première personne qui se trouvait à sa gauche: Élodie. Et une bataille d'eau commença, bien sur de temps en temps un ballon atterrit dans le jardin de Lily. Ensuite ils s'installèrent sur des transats enfin presque tout le monde Lily préféra un hamac où une odeur qu'elle appréciait s'y dégageait, elle s'endormit dedans. Quand elle se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne dans le jardin, elle remarqua que le ciel était un peu rose orange. Elle se dirigea dans la maison, où elle trouva Chris et Julian faire une partie d'échec version sorcier.

« Tiens notre belle endormie est réveillée. Plaisanta Julian.

- Si tu cherches Harry il est parti faire un tour. Ajouta Chris. Echec et mat.

- Encore ?

- Tu joues n'importe comment c'est pas de ma faute.

- N'importe quoi.

- Sinon bien dormi ?

- Oui. Elles sont parties depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux heures.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Quatre heures.

- Quoi!

- Normal que tu dormes bien tu étais dans le hamac d'Harry.

- Julian.

- Oui je sais, je la ferme. »

Lily s'installa dans un fauteuil et lut.

« Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une photo de toi dormant. »

Lily la regarda, c'était Sophie qui l'avait prise, on voyait Julian énerver Élodie, Chris qui lisait tranquillement et Harry entrain de remettre une mèche à Lily.

« C'est y pas mignon ?! Caricatura Julian.

- Je crois que t'as trouvé le prince charmant.

- Un prince charmant encore bien mystérieux.

- Je vais faire à manger. Dit Julian. »

Chris s'approcha de Lily.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda gentiment Chris.

- Je sais pas, je veux être sûre, je veux mieux le connaître.

- Je suis sûr que si tu regardais mieux au delà des apparences de certaines personnes tu saurais les apprécier ou les aimer même si ça peut faire mal.

- J'ai l'impression que tu insinues quelque chose.

- Peut-être…peut-être pas…je vais aider Julian avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la cuisine. »

Le repas fut une véritable catastrophe.

« C'est une horreur. Dit Chris.

- J'ai pu faim. Continua Lily.

- Julian tu es interdit de cuisine. Fit Harry.

- C'est bon c'est la première fois que j'essayais.

- Et la dernière. Ajouta Lily.

- C'est facile à dire, t'auras qu'à le faire demain.

- D'accord c'est moi qui fait à manger demain. »

Lily s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, elle entendit frapper, elle se leva avec difficulté et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut.

- Hum…Salut Harry.

- Je voulais te dire que la salle de bain est libre mais je me doutais pas que tu dormais encore. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je pensais que tu te levais plutôt.

- Ca dépend.

- Je te laisse… »

Elle alla à la salle de bain et prit sa douche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« Oh non…faites que je ne croise pas les garçons. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa Julian et Harry, un parchemin à la main. Harry leva son regard. Il ne bougeait plus et Lily non plus. Elle rougit.

« Je vous laisse. Dit Julian.

- Je…suis désolée j'avais oublié toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
- Donc je peux continuer à me balader en serviette dans la maison ?

- Tu sais Julian se balade bien en caleçon.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Ah ah…tu devrais t'habiller.

- J'y cours. »

Lily se frappa le front en entrant dans sa chambre, pendant un cour instant elle imagina Harry en caleçon. Elle se prépara rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 11h30. Elle fila à la cuisine et y trouva Chris qui ouvrait le frigo.

« Vas t'en c'est moi qui doit faire la cuisine.

- T'es une invitée, il est hors de question que tu fasses la cuisine.

- S'il te plait.

- …Bon d'accord. »

Lily travailla d'arrache pied pendant une heure. Le résultat:

« Lily c'est trop bon. Fit Harry.

- Délicieux. Ajouta Julian.

- Succulent. Fint Chris.

- Lily ?

- Oui Julian.

- Quand toi et Harry vous serez mariez bien sur je serai le témoin d'Harry mais tu pourras nous inviter souvent ?

- Pfff…oui…voilà t'es content ?

- Oui…qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Sophie et Élodie arrivent dans une heure et on file à la plage. Informa Chris.

- Je vais aller voir ma mère sinon elle va croire que vous m'avez violée, tuée et enterrée dans le fond du jardin.

- Je suis sûre que si tu demandais à Harry…

- Julian finis ta phrase et je te fais avaler les mandragores par la racine.

- … »

Lily commençait à débarrasser la table:

« Non non non, tu as fait à manger tu ne débarrasses pas file voir ta mère.

- A vos ordres. »

Elle courut chez elle.

« Bonjour maman.

- Lily. Comment ça se passe ? Tu…

- Je vais bien, ils sont adorables et tout se passe bien sauf niveau cuisine. Donc c'est moi qui vais la faire.

- Bien. Ta sœur et tes cousines sont à la plage pour toute l'après midi.

- On y va tous ensembles. Je te laisse je dois aller me changer. »

Lily courut et se changea. Ils allèrent à la plage.

« Les garçons. On est là!

- Oh non pas elles. Fit Lily.

- Apparemment si, qui voudrait un massage ? Demanda Julian.

- Tu ne voudrais pas les rendre furieuses quand même? Demanda Élodie.

- Si.

- Alors j'accepte. »

Ils se mirent en cercle pour pouvoir se parler et se voir, tout en restant en vue des filles. Lily s'allongea, Harry à coté d'elle et Sophie de l'autre coté. Élodie se fit masser par Julian qui lui appliqua de la crème solaire.

« Lily puis-je te mettre de la crème solaire ?

- Oui. »

Chris en fit autant à Sophie.

« Quelles têtes elles ont ? Demanda Sophie.

- Furieuse. Informa Julian. »

Sophie et Lily se tapèrent dans les mains. Lily ferma les yeux, Harry savait très bien s'y prendre, le massage était parfait.

« Vous devriez voir la tête de Pétunia. Dit Chris.

- A mon avis Lily, Pétunia va essayer de te tuer. Conclut Julian.

- Qu'elle essaye je vous jure que cette fois les furoncles elle les gardera toute sa vie. »

Quand les garçons ont eu fini, les filles leur firent un massage. Julian s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Ils le laissèrent dormir et foncèrent se baigner. Ils furent rejoins par la famille de Lily.

« Je vais nager plus loin. Dit-elle quand elle les vit arriver. »

Elle mit ses lunettes et plongea. Elle explora le fond de la mer, bien qu'elle préférait une piscine, l'eau de la mer lui permettait de faire plus d'effort. Elle nagea pendant un moment, elle trouva un magnifique coquillage et décida de le ramener sur le bord. Ses cousines et sa sœur étaient encore avec ses amis. Elle mit le coquillage dans son sac et retourna se baigner avec un filet pour prendre des coquillages, elle en trouva beaucoup à un endroit. Elle choisit les plus beaux. Quand elle revint sur le bord, elle remarqua que les casses-pieds étaient parties se baigner. Elle retourna voir ses amis.

« Elles sont parties ?

- Oui Julian les a un peu énervées. Informa Élodie.

- Tiens c'est plus l'abruti, le débile mental, ou le dégénéré ? Comment ?

- Il a commencé par te décrire comme un véritable ange etc. on s'est mis dans le jeu et voilà.

- La pêche a été bonne ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais, ils sont trop beaux, vous pouvez en prendre si vous voulez. »

Chacun en prit un et le rangea, Lily, s'endormit épuisée. Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit qu'on la portait.

« Hum.

- Tiens on se réveille. Lui dit Harry qui la portait.

- Oui, pourquoi…

- Si tu fais attention il commence à pleuvoir, on a pas voulu te réveiller, donc je te porte et les autres prennent nos affaires.

- Je continue de dormir alors ?

- Oui…t'aurais du voir la tête de ta sœur quand je te portais.

- Oh non j'au loupé ça.

- …Chut ils arrivent. »

Lily ferma les yeux, elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Harry, elle se calla pour être encore plus prêt d'Harry.

« Je vais la frapper celle-là. Non mais elle a vraiment que ça à dire. Dit Sophie.

- Elle fait vraiment tout pour que le pauvre Harry tombe amoureuse d'elle. Imita Julian. »

Lily se contracta, alors Pétunia avait dit ça.

« Et l'autre qui dit que Lily doit bien en profiter. Ajouta Julian. Comme si Lily était comme ça. »

En arrivant chez les garçons:

« Mets Lily dans son lit. Conseilla Sophie.

- Ok. »

Il monta les marches, entra dans la chambre de Lily. Harry la posa. Lily était triste.

« Ne les écoute pas. C'est pas vrai. Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Et en plus tu restes naturelle sans avoir besoin d'en faire tout un plat pour qu'un garçon tombe amoureux de toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et quittait la chambre.

« Harry ! Merci.

- Je le pensais. »

Elle descendit après avoir enfilé un gilet et un pantalon.

« Réveillée !

- Oui. »

Lily, le soir, vira une nouvelle fois les garçons de la cuisine.

« Mettez la table, c'est moi qui fait à manger, j'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonnée.

- Je te ferai dire que t'as jamais goûté à ma cuisine. Fit Chris.

- Ni à la mienne.

- M'en fou dégagez. »

Les garçons ne cherchèrent pas à rentrer dans la cuisine, mais ce qu'ils dirent:

« Trop bon. Déclara Chris.

- Je crois qu'on va te garder comme cuisinière. Plaisanta Julian. »

Lily sourit, en fait tout en cuisinant elle avait cherché une vengeance pour sa sœur. Un sourire dut se dessiner sur ses lèvres car Harry le remarqua:

« Que vas-tu faire subir à ta sœur ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu verrais le sourire que t'as, il me ferait peur si c'était contre moi.

- Je crois que je vais lui jeter un sort ou lui faire boire une potion, hallucinatoire.

- Intéressant.

- Oui…non sinon ça va se retourner contre moi…non je vais lui faire peur…vous verrez. »

Elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jours qui suivirent, ils ne firent rien de spécial, toute la journée ils restèrent à la plage, mangèrent des sandwichs. Sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne dormirait plus que deux nuits. Ce matin là, Lily se leva de mauvaise humeur, plus qu'une nuit à dormir dans cette chambre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Alors qu'elle se battait avec sa conscience, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. En levant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry prenait sa douche, heureusement ou plutôt malheureusement il était de dos. Mais il avait un corps à tomber.

« Lily!?

- Désolée. »

Lily ne réfléchit pas et ferma la porte. Elle le vit sortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et qui goûtés sur son torse musclé mat. Lily se sentit rougir.

« Je suis désolée, mais j'étais pas réveillée et j'ai pas…

- C'est pas grave…j'étais de dos.

- Heureusement.

- Quoi?! T'as pas aimé la vue ?

- Je peux avoir la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pas tant que tu m'auras donné ton avis. Dit-il tout en mettant ses bras dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- T'es pas mal. Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Hein ?! Désolé mais j'ai rien entendu.

- Pff…bourreau…t'es pas mal. »

Lily en profita pour se glisser dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Quand elle sortit:

« Lily dépêche toi on va être en retard. Cria Julian en bas des escaliers.

- J'ai du louper un épisode.

- On va chez Élodie y a personne…elle l'a dit hier.

- J'avais oublié.

- Tête en l'air. »

Arrivée chez Élodie, ils prirent possession de la piscine et elle profita du fait que les garçons se faisaient couler entre eux pour tout raconter à ses deux amies.

« Il est comment ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec un sourire.

« A tomber. Vous auriez vu ses fesses, je crois que j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi musclés. Quand il est sorti de la salle de bain il avait ses cheveux qui goûtaient sur son torse.

- Mais tu l'as déjà vu en maillot de bain. C'est pareil. Dit Élodie.

- Non c'est pas pareil…c'était… »

Lily ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle était sous l'eau. Elle ne laissa pas son agresseur prendre beaucoup d'air et s'aperçut que c'était Julian. Elle le fit couler etc. Quand il remonta à la surface il s'assit au bord de la piscine pour recracher toute l'eau.

« Lily tu sais que t'as faillit me tuer. Plaisanta Julian.

- Encore un peu et Élodie t'aurait fait du bouche à bouche. »

Lily retourna avec ses amies, Harry et Chris.

« Ne le tues pas. Dit Harry. J'en ai encore besoin pour passer mes nerfs dessus.

- Remarque t'auras plus besoin de passer tes nerfs dessus comme il sera plus là pour t'énerver. »

Les garçons se regardèrent puis tournèrent vers les filles.

« Tues le. Dirent-ils en chœur. »

Ils continuèrent toute l'après midi, enchaînant les batailles d'eau, les baignades et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'eau. Quand ils rentrèrent, Lily fit la cuisine. Les garçons ne disaient plus rien, sinon ils savaient que Lily allait leur jeter un sort. Et en plus ils se régalaient à chaque fois. Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Le lendemain, Lily retourna chez elle, pour déposer sa valise, elle sut par sa mère que ses cousines partaient en milieu d'après midi. Lily voulut retourner chez les garçons mais sa mère lui dit qu'elle devait manger avec eux. C'est donc avec amertume que Lily prépara le repas avec sa mère. Elle en profita pour mettre son plan à exécution. Pétunia et elle se retrouvèrent un moment toutes seules dans la cuisine.

« Il paraîtrait donc que je fais semblant de dormir pour qu'Harry tombe amoureux de moi.

- Tu ne dormais pas complètement si tu l'as entendu.

- En fait c'est sur le chemin du retour que je l'ai appris. Tu sais que des garces comme toi, on en fait plus.

- Dis moi, je suis sure que tu as essayé de le faire pendant le séjour que tu as fait chez eux.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Pétunia Evans, je ne suis pas entrain de papillonner des yeux pour qu'on me remarque. Je te ferai remarquer que tu étais jalouse l'autre jour quand on était sur la plage et que les garçons nous massaient…je me demande pourquoi tu restes avec ton petit copain si tu dragues d'autres garçons.

- Normal qu'on te remarque tes cheveux sont des panneaux qui crient je suis là. »

Lily tira de sa poche une fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ceci ma chère est une potion, alors si la prochaine fois tu n'es pas capable de dire en face ce que tu penses et que j'en ai des échos je te jure que tu trouveras ça dans ton verre ou dans un plat.

- Monstre.

- Pétunia où est-ce que tu as mis ton rouge à lèvre, tu sais celui que tu m'as prêté ? Demanda une des jumelles. »

Pétunia quitta la cuisine, Lily versa le contenu de la fiole dans le lavabo.

« Vive les colorants. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle rangea la fiole et finit de faire à manger. Elle ne vit pas les garçons de la journée: à son plus grand malheur. Les cousines ne partirent pas en milieu d'après midi mais plus en fin d'après midi. Lily reprit aussitôt sa chambre, elle modifia la décoration remit la même que celle qu'elle avait mis chez les garçons. Elle posa le sortilège pour les intrus et toutes sortes de sortilèges. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires, ajouta des étagères pour ses livres. Quand elle eut fini, elle n'eut plus la force d'aller manger mais s'endormit.


	7. Ce rêve bleu

bijour,

bien que je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre parce qu'il est trop romantique je vous le mets quand meme

sans attendre je vous mets la suite

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 7: Ce rêve bleu**

Le lendemain après midi, Lily reçut une lettre: de Poudlard. Elle y découvrit un badge: celui de préfète en chef.

« Maman, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef.

- Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie.

- Demain j'irai au Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien, tu devrais prévenir Sophie et Élodie.

- Oui. Je suis si heureuse. »

Elle prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit à Kate:

_Katy,_

_J'espère que ça va. Moi en tout cas je passe des vacances formidables, j'ai rencontré un garçon exceptionnel mais je te raconterai tout ça plus tard. Je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard, je me suis demandée si demain tu voulais venir avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos affaires, si oui je te propose qu'on se retrouve devant la banque à 16h._

_Bisous._

_Lys._

Lily envoya la lettre et alla chez Sophie pour faire une promenade par la même occasion.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Je voulais te dire que demain j'allais acheter mes affaires je serai pas là de l'après midi.

- Ok.

- Je te laisse parce que je dois le dire à Élodie et aux garçons.

- Je comprend on se voit demain matin quand même.

- Bien sur. »

Lily courut chez Élodie et la prévint elle aussi. Puis passa chez les garçons.

« Salut Chris.

- Lily! Bonjour. Ça va ?

- Oui. Je voulais te dire que demain j'allais acheter mes fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- On est pas là non plus demain, enfin l'après midi, on va voir les parents d'Harry.

- Hum.

- Tu y vas pour quelle heure ?

- Pour 16h, pourquoi ?

- Non pour savoir, le matin on va quand même à la plage ?

- Bien sur. »

La journée se passa tranquillement, en fin de soirée elle reçut la réponse de Kate.

_Lys,_

_Je suis trop contente pour toi. Tu me diras tout ça demain. _

_Bisous_

_Katy._

Le lendemain matin, à la plage ils ne firent que parler. À 15h50 Lily transplana directement. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis vit arriver.

« Rémus.

- Lily.

- Sirius…James…Peter.

- Salut Lily. Dirent tout simplement James, Peter et Sirius.

- Tu resplendies.

- Merci, vous êtes bien bronzés aussi.

- Oui.

- Lys.

- Katy. »

Elles s'enlacèrent.

« James, Rémus, Sirius, Peter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard donc on est venus aujourd'hui. »

Kate était de taille moyenne, elle avait des racines asiatiques. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et ses yeux en amandes. Au contraire de toute sa famille la jeune sorcière avait les yeux bleus ce qui était exceptionnel. Son teint était très pale ce qui les faisait ressortir. Remus et Kate avaient toujours eu un faible l'un pour l'autre. Kate connaissait le secret de Remus mais ne le considérait pas comme un monstre.

« Je t'ai pas dit je suis préfète en chef.

- Félicitation…c'est quoi cette histoire de garçon ?

- Je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

- Si on faisait nos achats ensembles. Proposa Rémus.

- Bonne idée mumus. »

Lily regarda James, ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé de sourire charmeur et ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir avec. C'était presque un miracle.

« Raconte moi. Dit Kate.

- Ca va être long.

- Pas grave. »

Durant toute l'après midi, Lily raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant les vacances. Même les garçons semblaient intéressés, enfin Rémus et Sirius. James lui écoutait tranquillement. Peter était dans les nuages. Jamais James ne lui demanda de sortir avec, ni ne lui fit d'avance, ni ne décoiffa ses cheveux, il avait comme changé. Il eut mêmes de bonnes attentions. Il était passé 20h quand elle quitta le Chemin de Traverse, un sac plein de nourritures sorcières pour au minimum dix personnes, de livres, de vêtements etc. Quand elle rentra sa mère lui avait laissé le repas. Elle mangea rapidement.

« Papa, demain midi si tu veux on pourra manger sorcier.

- Magnifique.

- Je crois que par contre on va en manger pendant plusieurs jours. Il y a des aliments de toutes les sortes. Mais il faudra quand même faire un repas autour.

- Bien je le dirai à ta mère.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Alors que Lily allait se coucher, elle entendit un bruit.

« Ma pauvre tu rêves debout. T'as du trop forcer sur la bière au beurre que Sirius t'as offerte. »

Elle commença à se mettre dans son lit quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit, en réalité ce n'était pas un bruit mais une voix, une voix qui l'appelait. Et cette voix venait de la fenêtre elle en était sûre. Elle sortit doucement de son lit, et tira les rideaux.

« Harry !

- Oui ! Non tu ne rêves pas debout et la bière au beurre je pense pas que ça ait des effets nocifs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais faire une promenade avec moi.

- Sur un balai ?

- Non en voiture volante.

- Très drôle.

- Bien sûr en balai.

- Mais j'ai une peur bleue du vide. Tu le sais je te l'ai dit !

- Oui je m'en souviens…Tu as confiance en moi ?!

- Bien sûre !

- Alors viens ! »

Elle allait monter.

« Tu vas peut-être te changer, pas que je n'apprécie pas ta tenue mais ça va pas être confortable.

- Oups! »

Lily rougit, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était aussi étourdie. En effet elle portait une chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, à fines bretelles, avec le décolleté assez plongeant.

« Tu sais que t'es belle quand tu rougis.

- Comment tu le sais ? Il fait noir !

- Tu as cette manie de te tordre les doigts et de rougir en même temps.

- Tu me connais si bien !?

- Tu ne savais pas que je te connaissais depuis plus de six ans?

- T'as mangé du clown ou quoi ? »

Elle tira les rideaux.

« Pas pendant trois heures ! »

Lily se changea le plus lentement possible pour l'énerver.

« Lily dépêches toi ! C'est pas le bal de fin d'année.

- Comique. »

Lily monta doucement sur le balai d'Harry; celui-ci démarra. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, mettant aussi ses mains devant pour être sûre de ne rien voir.

Je vais t'offrir un monde

Aux mille et une splendeurs.

Dis moi Princesse,

N'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ?

Elle sentit une main lui retirer tendrement ses mains de son visage, caressant au passage sa figure.

« N'ais pas peur ! Lui murmura-t-il, effleurant son cou, tandis qu'elle frissonnait. »

Je vais ouvrir tes yeux

Aux délices et aux merveilles

De ce voyage en plein ciel,

Au pays du rêve bleu.

Dans un élan de courage, elle se décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et découvrit un spectacle merveilleux, sa peur était comme le couple, elle s'était envolée.

Ce rêve bleu,

C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs

Où personne ne nous dit

C'est interdit

De croire encore au bonheur.

Elle sentit l'aire s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, et une douce brise lui caresser le visage. Elle était toujours aussi émerveillée de cette vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Ce rêve bleu,

Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux.

Pour moi, c'est fabuleux,

Quand dans les cieux,

Nous partageons ce rêve bleu, à deux.

Elle se colla à Harry, se calant dans ses bras, et installant sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme, inspirant le parfum qui s'y émanait, fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien.

Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux.

Elle sentit qu'ils accéléraient, et qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude.

Sous le ciel de cristal,

Je me sens si légère.

Je vire, dévire et chavire

Dans un océan d'étoiles.

Ce rêve bleu…

Ils firent une descente assez impressionnante, Lily ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Ne ferme pas les yeux !

Sa confiance lui revenait au galop, elle réouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi aurait elle peur elle avait confiance en Harry. Elle se promit d'essayer de ne plus fermer le yeux.

C'est un voyage fabuleux…

La vue de la mer avec le reflet du croissant de lune était magnifique.

Et contemple ses merveilles !

Jamais Lily n'oublierait cette nuit, ni le garçon qui l'a accompagné, et elle en était consciente.

Je suis montée trop haut,

Allée top loin,

Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens.

Elle espérait que ce soit un rêve. Comme cela si c'était un rêve, elle pouvait se réveiller maintenant, elle se pinça ce qui lui prouva que tout était réel. Ce magnifique paysage.

Un rêve bleu…

Cette merveilleuse promenade en balai éclairé par le croissant de lune.

Sur les chevaux du vent…

Volant au dessus de la mer qui était calme.

Vers les horizons du bonheur…

Flottant dans un océan bleu scintillant d'étoiles.

Sur la poussière d'étoiles…

Ensemble. Avec lui, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle à ce moment présent. Tout était merveilleux. Elle avait envie de passer sa vie entière avec lui.

Naviguons dans le temps,

Infiniment,

Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux !

Elle se colla encore plus à lui, comme si c'était possible, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

Ce rêve bleu…

Elle sentait entre son ventre et ses mains, la main du garçon qui la tenait à la fois fermement et tendrement que s'en était déconcertant.

Ce rêve bleu…

Cette main qui la caressait qui la faisait frissonner.

Aux mille nuits…

Elle se tourna avec beaucoup de précautions, pour se trouver face à lui.

Aux mille nuits…

Ils se regardèrent. Il était vraiment beau. Lily lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Qui durera…

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, tellement fort, trop fort.

Pour toi et moi…

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, sans se quitter des yeux, et s'embrassèrent.

Toute la vie !

Le baiser fut peut-être chaste, mais Lily l'avait adoré, même aimait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur en embrassant quelqu'un, ni quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lily enroula bras et jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle cala aussi sa tête contre le buste de Harry. Lily était ainsi berçait par le parfum que le jeune homme émanait, sa respiration régulière, et le son apaisant de la mer. Aucun des deux ne parla savourant ce doux moment. Tout avait malheureusement une fin, ils durent après la balade: qui fut aux yeux de Lily trop courte, se séparer. C'est donc le cœur à la fois léger d'avoir vécu une soirée aussi féerique, et le cœur lourd de devoir se séparer de lui que Lily se coucha. Elle s'endormit sans aucun problème, rêvant de leur promenade au claire de lune.

« Lily ! Lily ! Debout il est midi ! Dit une voix qui devait être celle de sa mère.

- Mmmh…non…je suis bien dans mon lit.

- Dépêche toi fainéante.

- Non ! »

Lily se rappela de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien !

- C'est ça ! Ca serait pas le beau Harry ?

- …Hein ? Demanda Lily a moitié rêveuse.

- Si rien ne te fais sourire. Je te conseille de te dépêcher, ton père a invité, Élodie, Sophie, Julian, Christopher et…Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! Ton père les a invité pour manger les trucs sorciers que tu as apporté hier.

- Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

- Je te conseille ton maillot de bain vert deux pièces avec le paréo assorti il met tes yeux et tes formes en valeurs. Et je suis sûre qu'Harry appréciera aussi.

- Maman ! Dit Lily en rougissant.

- C'est vrai je suis très fière de toi ! Tu es une magnifique jeune fille, intelligente etc. et je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et notre beau et jeune voisin.

- Maman !

- Dépêche toi ils arrivent bientôt ! »

Lily en moins de temps qui lui fallut, se lava, s'habilla et se fit un chignon très simple prenant bien soin de laisser deux mèches devant. Elle se regarda, elle sentait belle, cela était sûrement dû aux paroles réconfortantes de sa mère.

« Mon ange tu es superbe. Où est Pétunia ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Tu peux aller voir dans sa chambre pour lui dire de descendre.

- Oui !

- Merci ! »

Elle monta, quand elle voulut frapper à la porte, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle entendait des: « Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à me mettre ! » ou des « Comment je fais pour sortir avec des trucs pareils ? ». Lily dit au travers de la porte:

« Pétunia, maman voudrait que tu descendes. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prendre un livre redescendit sans un regard assassin de la part de sa sœur. Lily s'installa dans un transat à l'ombre et commença son ouvrage.

« Lily ! »

La concernée leva la tête et vit deux de ses amies, Sophie et Élodie. Elle sauta au cou de ses deux amies.

« Salut ! »

Élodie était vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu tout comme le paréo, Sophie, elle avait optait pour un maillot de bain noir et un paréo blanc. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de commencer de parler que les garçons arrivèrent.

« Salut ! »

Lily ne savait pas très bien où en était leur relation alors elle le laissa faire. Pétunia arriva à ce moment là.

« Salut ! »

Elle portait un affreux maillot de bain orange et un paréo rose. Elle s'approcha des garçons avec un sourire qui se voulut séducteur, tout en papillonnant les yeux. Ce qui à vrai dire la rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Et donc au plus grand malheur de Lily, aucun des garçons ne put faire un pas vers les filles. Sophie et Pétunia étaient aussi amies que Sirius l'était avec Rogue.

« Pétunia j'ai une petite question à te poser !

- Vas-y ! Dit-elle méfiante.

- Où est-ce que tu as acheté ton maillot de bain ?

- A deux pas d'ici ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faudra me rappeler de ne jamais y aller. Et on t'a jamais dit que le rose et l'orange ça allait pas ensemble. »

Elle partit furieuse, marmonnant des jurons à propos de la brunette qui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles du groupe qui riait.

« A table ! »

Décidément Lily n'avait pas de chance, elle allait tirer sa chaise et s'asseoir mais une main fut plus rapide. Elle leva les yeux et vit Harry qui lui faisait signe de s'installer, avec un sourire. Elle s'assit et il poussa la chaise. Il s'installa ensuite juste à coté d'elle. Lily remarqua que Chris avait fait de même avec Sophie tandis que Julian, lui retira la chaise et Élodie tomba à la renverse.

« JULIAN ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN GAMIN DOUBLE D'UN DEBILE MENTAL ! T'AS PAS HONTE ? Hurla Élodie tout en se relevant. QU'EST-CE QUI M'A FICHU UN DEGENERE PAREIL DANS LES JAMBES ?

- Je croyais que j'étais un débile mental ! »

La phrase de trop. Il se prit une gifle, les cinq doigts de la main d'Élodie rouges le calmèrent. Le groupe explosa de rire pour la deuxième fois.

« Lily tu peux venir m'aider !

- Oui maman !

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un ange ?

- Maman !

- Vous avez raison madame Evans ! Dit Harry ce qui fit rougir Lily.

- Merci ! »

Elle soupira. Puis apporta tous les plats tandis que son père s'occupait du barbecue. Quand elle s'installa enfin, elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Elle regarda alors Harry, qui lui souriait. Elle serra la main en retour et souffla intérieurement rassurée que la veille ne fut pas un rêve. Lily vit que Pétunia lui lançait des regards assassins à elle, Sophie et Élodie, sans doute pour être aussi complice avec les garçons. Lily fit donc découvrir à son père, sa mère, Sophie et Élodie, la bière au beurre, le jus de citrouille, tout en passant par des bonbons et autres aliments. La journée se passa sans encombre, cependant Lily fut déçue de ne pas avoir pu s'approcher d'Harry. Ce dernier ne disait rien à Pétunia qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler.


	8. Nuit à la belle étoile

bijour tout le monde

voici la suite...je devais la poster le 12 mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'internet XD tout ce que j'ai à vou dire c'est que la fin approche ;)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 8: Nuit à la belle étoile**

Sophie invita ses amis chez elle. C'est ainsi que Lily qui ne sut par quel miracle vit Élodie et Julian s'embrasser. Lily fit couler Harry et elle en profita pour l'embrasser. Le problème fut qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient remontés à la surface.

« Je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode. S'exclama Julian en voyant les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser. »

Personne ne demanda d'explication, mais Julian n'arrêta pas:

« Comme vous sortez ensembles, demain vous vous fiancez et comme ça Lily vient à la maison pour faire la cuisine. Aïe ça va pas la tête ?

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des conneries. Dit Élodie.

- Maintenant je me fais taper par ma petite copine. »

Il fit semblant de pleurer, mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention. Ils recommençaient à s'embrasser.

« Eh ma famille étant définitivement partie on pourrait faire une nuit à la belle étoile.

- Ouais. S'exclamèrent les autres.

- Pas demain ni après demain dans trois jours ?

- Pour moi ça va.

- Pour nous aussi.

- Lily ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais oui. »

Lily était heureuse parce qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Ce dernier en la raccompagnant chez elle.

« Demain ça te dirai qu'on sorte ensemble ?

- On sort pas ensemble ? Demanda malicieusement Lily.

- Si mais je veux dire rien que toi et moi on aille tu sais là où personne ne va.

- Avec plaisir.

- Harry!

- C'est pas vrai. Murmura Lily. »

Pétunia s'approcha du couple et commença à draguer Harry.

« Pétunia tu pourrais nous laisser ?

- Harry est-ce que ça te dirais de venir avec moi sur la plage demain?

- Non, je vais me balader avec Lily. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Lily sourit et répondit à son baiser. Quand ils eurent fini Lily se sépara à regret d'Harry et alla s'allonger dans son hamac. Elle ne fut pas tranquille pour autant.

« Comment tu as fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ? Le filtre d'amour, un sortilège ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. Parce qu'un monstre comme toi ne peut avoir un garçon pareil et de toute façon il va faire comme les ¾ de tes petits copains il va fuire en apprenant ta vraie nature.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce. Dit une voix derrière Pétunia.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Pétunia avec son air séducteur.

- Lâche ton masque, c'est toi le monstre. Je vais te dire, quelque chose qui je l'espère restera gravé dans ton crâne de piaf. Elle, elle sait rester naturelle elle n'a pas besoin de se faire remarquer pour qu'on la remarque et encore moins se rendre ridicule. Et en plus pour ta gouverne je suis moi aussi un sorcier tout comme mes amis et si tout simplement elle n'a pas gardé ses petits copains c'est parce qu'elle attend le bon. Elle n'a rien fait pour que je sois disant couche avec ni fait semblant de dormir pour que je m'occupe d'elle. Alors range ta langue de vipère. Tu viens Lily ?

- Oui. »

Ils sortirent de chez Lily et allèrent à la falaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ? Demanda Lily.

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose mais apparemment je suis arrivée à temps.

- J'aurais pu me défendre seule.

- Je le sais, mais comme ça elle me lâchera aussi. Tiens.

- Il est magnifique. Merci. Mais tu l'as acheté quand ?

- Je l'ai acheté hier. »

C'était un simple collier auquel pendait une émeraude. Lily embrassa Harry pour le remercier.

« En quel honneur ?

- Je sais pas, quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi donc je te l'ai pris.

- Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu crois que quand on retournera dans nos écoles on pourra rester ensemble.

- Oui…enfin si tu le veux!

- Bien sur que je le veux. »

Elle s'allongea sur le banc, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Harry qui remettait les mèches de Lily en place.

« Lily ?

- Hum?

- Si je devais changer d'apparence, tu resterais avec moi ?

- Oui…tu vas changer d'apparence ?

- C'était pour savoir.

- Tu sais que t'as des questions bizarre.

- Oui, ça me prend de temps en temps…puis-je te raccompagner chez toi ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de finir parterre ou à l'eau.

- Oui alors. »

Lily se coucha, regardant une dernière fois le collier que lui avait offert Harry. Le lendemain, Lily et Harry firent la balade qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble, personne ne vint les importuner. Quand ils en avaient besoin ils faisaient apparaître de la nourriture. Tout était merveilleux. Ils parlaient chacun d'avenir ou de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Comme mon père: Aurore. Et toi ?

- Je pense que depuis que Voldemort fait un carnage je veux devenir Aurore.

- Pour protéger ta famille.

- Oui.

- Lily, je me suis posé la question quand j'ai vu tes parents…mais de qui est-ce que tu tiens ces yeux ?

- On ne l'a jamais su, une fois Pétunia a dit que j'avais été adoptée mais c'est impossible je ressemble à ma mère enfin les traits et les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas d'un autre homme.

- Non, ma mère ne sait pas mentir je l'aurai su. En plus elle aime mon père de tout son cœur. Quand on a appris que j'étais une sorcière mes parents ont supposé que c'était du à la magie parce que personne dans ma famille n'avait les yeux verts.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché l'explication.

- Non. »

C'est vrai que Lily n'avait jamais cherché d'explications. Ils changèrent de sujet rapidement. Le lendemain se fut le même programme. Sauf qu'en fin d'après midi ils allèrent voir le reste du groupe pour organiser la soirée à la belle étoile. Ils avaient convenu qu'il dormirait au milieu du jardin et que les sorciers jetteraient un sort pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent surprendre par la pluie ou autre. Et qu'ils feraient en sorte que l'herbe soit une sorte de matelas confortable. Le lendemain ils passèrent leur journée chez Sophie.

« Demain matin on part… mais on revient avant la fin de la semaine. Informa Chris.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

- Je suis désolé mais y a mes parents qui voudraient nous voir. Continua Chris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- A notre retour on fera un barbecue. Annonça Julian.

- Depuis quand tu sais utiliser un barbecue ? Demanda Chris.

- J'ai vu le père de Lily en faire un…ça doit pas être très compliqué…

- C'est moi qui le ferai. Rectifia Chris. Je voudrais pas que les parents d'Harry retrouvent un tas de cendre à la place de leur maison.

- J'ai pas envie de mourir de faim, je rapporte…le dessert. Dit Lily.

- Moi je fais l'entrée. Continua Élodie.

- Le plat principal. Finirent Sophie et Harry.

- Et moi je fais quoi ?

- Rien. Ordonnèrent le reste. »

A leur plus grand bonheur, cette nuit là fut illuminée de mille feux.

« Cette constellation là c'est celle du chien…Sirius.

- J'aime bien ce nom. »

Lily se colla bien dans les bras d'Harry. Elle était en robe de mariée, magnifique, elle se tournait et retournait pour se voir sous toute les coutures.

« Parfaite! Dit Kate. Je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Merci. »

Lily se sentit les larmes lui venir de bonheur.

« Lily pleure pas sinon tu vas me faire pleurer et ton maquillage va couler…la musique…c'est à toi d'entrer en scène. Harry t'attend. »

Elle allait se marier avec Harry, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse. Lily se dirigea vers la porte, elle entra dans l'allée. Tout le monde était tourné vers elle, il y avait ses parents, ses amis de Poudlard, et ses amies: Sophie et Élodie. Même Harry. Non ce n'était pas Harry. Harry ressemblait à James. Elle fit un pas et se sentit tombée, puis mouillée. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait atterri dans la piscine de chez Sophie.

« HARRY!!

- CHRIS!!!

- JULIAN!!!

- Je vous l'avais dit elles seront furieuses. »

Lily était en colère et c'était un euphémisme. Tout à coup les garçons se retrouvèrent eux aussi à l'eau.

« Oui, Lily était vraiment furieuse. Rajouta Chris alors qu'il refaisait surface.

- Cool! Un bain de minuit. Plaisanta Julian.

- Tu veux un bain de minuit tiens. Dit Élodie en le faisant couler.

- Harry. Appela Lily la voix très calme.

- Oui.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a eu l'idée.

- En fait non c'est Julian.

- Et toi tu l'écoutes ?

- Non, mais c'est pas moi qui t'es mise à l'eau c'est Julian, on a échangé.

- Je t'en veux pas alors. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Julian sortit rapidement de la piscine, pour fuir la tornade Élodie. Lily le vit, elle profita du fait qu'elle embrassait Harry pour feindre de l'enlacer, lui prit sa baguette et fit plusieurs mouvements du poigné. Le résultat fut que Julian eut un saut d'eau glacée renversé sur lui suivit par un sac de farine et pour finir sécha le tout.

« Harry tu pourrais faire attention à ta baguette. Faux frère.

- … »

Harry ne put rien dire comme Lily venait d'emprisonner les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Vous sortez ?

- Moi je me baigne. Dit Lily en plongeant. »

Elle fit quelques longueurs puis sortit de la piscine. Harry aussitôt l'enveloppa d'une serviette.

« Pourquoi ce geste ?

- Ton bel ensemble laisse voir tes formes qui sont magnifiques même si je n'en ai jamais douté, mais un pervers nommé Julian est parmi nous. »

Elle se sécha grâce à un sort et se rendormit dans les bras de son petit copain. En murmurant:

« Harry si vous recommencez je vous jure que vous vous souviendrez de ce jour. »

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tous en même temps, Chris, Julian et Harry partirent très tôt. Chris et Julian semblaient fatigués, normal après la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passé, tout comme Élodie. Elle profita du fait qu'elles étaient entre filles, pour leur raconter son rêve.

« Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve. Dit Lily.

- Comme tout le monde. Dit Élodie.

- Moi je sais jamais si j'en fais, je m'en souviens jamais. Informa Sophie.

- J'étais en robe de mariée…

- Et qui était le marié ? Demanda Élodie excitée.

- Tu verras, je me regardais dans un miroir pour voir si un détail clochait. Et il y a Kate qui est venue me voir pour me dire que j'étais magnifique. Et après elle m'a dit d'y aller parce qu'Harry m'attendait.

- J'espère que c'est prémonitoire. Songea Sophie.

- Le problème c'est qu'en avançant vers l'autel, Harry avait l'apparence de James Potter.

- Tu aimes peut-être les deux. Dit Élodie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Franchement au lieu de dire des conneries je préfère rien dire. Dit Sophie.

- Peut-être que tout simplement que tu aimes Harry mais que tu préfères le physique de James Potter.

- Peut-être, ou alors c'est un rêve tout simple.

- Possible. Fit Sophie. »

La première journée sans Harry fut un supplice. Elle avait envoyé une lettre a Remus comme la pleine lune était passée. Pendant quatre jours malgré la présence de ses amies, elle s'ennuyait. Le quatrième soir Lily sortit, juste après manger.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Rose.

- Me balader.

- Bien, prend ton temps et fais attention.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Lily retourna à la falaise, mais elle n'avait plus autant de charme que quand il était là. Elle s'assit sur son banc, leur banc et entreprit la lecture d'un livre. Une main cacha ses yeux.

« C'est qui ?

- …Kevin tu en as mis du temps je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Elle retira les mains pour voir la tête d'Harry.

« Jaloux ?! »

Il plissa des yeux et dit:

« Toi.

- Tu savais pas t'as des cornes sur la tête.

- Tu savais pas que je métamorphosais en cerf ?

- Très drôle…pourquoi en cerf ? Il y a d'autres animaux cornus.

- Dis en un sans réfléchir.

- …Je…Le…La…le cerf. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit les parents de Chris?

- Rien, c'était un prétexte pour qu'on aille les voir.

- Les parents tous les mêmes. »

Lily grimpa sur le banc puis s'assit sur le dossier face à Harry, mettant ses bras autour du cou du garçon.

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce fut l'air qu'il manquait à Lily pour être bien. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait procuré autant de sentiments.

« Donc demain on fait le barbecue. Dit Harry.

- Je m'en fiche je veux rester avec toi. Dit Lily en l'enlaçant avec ses jambes.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils rentrèrent tard ce soir là. Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva assez tôt pour pouvoir faire son dessert. Elle fit donc plusieurs gâteaux de différents goût: chocolat, vanille, fraise. Elle alla chez les garçons:

« Lily!

- Élodie! Sophie! Je crois qu'on a toutes les trois voulu arriver plus tôt.

- Oui, 11h…

- C'est pas trop tôt ? Demanda Sophie. »

Après un non commun, elles sonnèrent chez les garçons et découvrirent Julian en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués.

« Ca va pas la tête d'arriver si tôt ?!

- Il est 11H. Informa Élodie.

- C'est pas tôt. Continua Sophie.

- Vous avez été vous coucher à quelle heure ? Demanda Lily.

- Passé 3h.

- Pfff. »

Julian eut un rapide baiser d'Élodie. Lily, elle, monta directement au premier pour aller voir Harry. Elle frappa à la porte mais rien.

« Il doit être parti prendre sa douche. »

Elle alla voir la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant plusieurs jours et y découvrit Harry, dormant paisiblement.

« Harry. Murmura-t-elle s'asseyant juste à coté.

- Hum…maman laisse moi dormir. Marmonna-t-il.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en partant. »

Mais ce fut le contraire au lieu de partir elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry qui l'embrassa aussitôt.

« Tu t'es faite avoir par ton propre jeu. »

Elle tira la langue, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Une photo, une. De Lily entrain de réveiller Harry qui au passage a prit sa chambre. Annonça Chris avec son appareil. »

Cela n'empêcha pas le couple de recommencer plusieurs fois.

« Euh…Lily.

- Oui.

- Pas que je veuille te faire dégager mais je voudrai me lever.

- Vas y.

- Je voudrais bien mais t'es un peu sur moi.

- Désolée. »

Il se leva prit sa baguette prononça plusieurs formules et se retrouva lavé, coiffé, habillé. Quand Harry prit la main de Lily se fut à son tour de tomber sur le lit et sur Lily. Après de longs et tendres baisers:

« On y va ?

- Oui. »

Toute la journée se passa dans la gaieté. Chris céda à Julian le droit de faire cuire quelques brochettes:

« Vous sentez pas…commença Élodie.

- Si on dirait que ça sent le brûlé. Finit Chris.

- JULIAN! Cria le groupe.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci allongé dans son hamac. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le barbecue, de grandes flammes carbonisaient les brochettes. Lily fit apparaître un saut d'eau et le renversa sur le feu.

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper du barbecue. »

Elle sécha le barbecue, le nettoya grâce à une formule, ralluma le feu et mit plusieurs brochettes. Harry l'enlaça, elle calla sa tête entre le cou et la tête du garçon.

« Tu sais tout faire, la cuisine, le barbecue, tu excelles à la natation, aux études…tu es parfaite.

- Il y a plein de truc que je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Comme ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix suave.

- Hum…tu aimerais bien savoir.

- Oui.

- L'équitation, le dessin, la photographie…et d'autres sports.

- Mais c'est intéressant. Continua-t-il.

- Tiens rends toi utile et sers les. »

Elle se libéra de l'emprise du garçon et retira les brochettes du feu, pour ainsi qu'il les serve. Jamais le groupe n'avait été aussi soudé, Lily regrettait cependant que Remus et Kate n'aient pas été là. Tandis que les garçons débarrassaient la table:

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'une vengeance serait la bien venue ? Demanda Lily.

- Pour quand ils nous ont mis à l'eau ? Questionna Élodie.

- Oui…imaginons un seau d'eau glacée renversée sur eux…commença Lily.

- Ce soir…continua Sophie.

- Quand ils dormiront…Ajouta Élodie.

- Dans leur lit. Finit Lily.

- Avec plaisir.

- Pareil.

- Vous venez chez moi ce soir, pour dormir, j'agrandirai ma chambre.

- Ok. »

Les garçons installèrent des hamacs, Julian et Harry agrandirent le leur et Élodie et Lily purent s'y glisser. Les filles firent en sorte de fatiguer les garçons, mais c'était mission impossible.

« Je reviens.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Ma mère a acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour faire du thé, je vais le préparer et on le boira tout à l'heure.

- Cool. »

Lily fit un clin d'œil discret aux filles et partit en courant.


	9. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr

bijour tout le monde,

bah voila on y est presque...voici l'un des derniers chapitres...:'( enfin bref il y a une fin à tout.

je vous laisse lire

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 9: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

« Maman!

- Oui.

- Est-ce que je peux te prendre des trucs pour faire un thé glacé ?

- Bien sur sinon vous allez mourir.

- Merci. »

Lily monta rapidement dans sa chambre et prit une fiole de sa composition. Une potion qui aidait la fatigue à venir, et permettait de se reposer sans pour autant que la personne ne puisse se réveiller. Elle mit tout dans un sac, retourna chez les garçons, prépara tout et y versa la potion.

« Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? Demanda Julian.

- Ne me refait pas une peur pareille…le thé andouille.

- Je peux goûter ?

- Non, il n'est pas glacé. »

Elle regarda l'heure, 18h dans deux heures il faudrait que les garçons la boive.

« Si on faisait un jeu ? Proposa Julian.

- Lequel ? Demanda Sophie méfiante.

- Action, vérité.

- Pour quoi pas. Finit Chris. Qui commence ?

- Moi. Fit Julian. Élodie…Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Donne moi le nom de tous tes petits amis.

- Mauvaise question…demain on y est encore. Plaisanta Lily.

- Ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Matt, Shawn, Jesse, Brandon, Arnold, Joey, Victor…Luis, Stefan…Ralph, Michael, Kevin, Josh, Rémy, John, David, Thomas, Kyle, Joachim, Hector…Sam, encor un David…Jude, Tom, Patrick, William, Harry, Jordan, deux Johnny, Luc…Ludvic, Grégory, Norman, Gary et Julian.

- Je pensais que tu en avais eu plus. Plaisanta Harry.

- C'est déjà pas mal…Harry, action ou vérité?

- Vérité.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- Que les personnes que j'aime soient en dangers à cause de moi…Sophie action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qui de nous trois tu trouves le plus beau ?

- Je trouve chez chacun de vous quelque chose que j'aime, Chris ton regard, Harry ton sourire, et Julian, tes cheveux.

- C'est bon.

- Chris. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Que voudrais tu dire à l'un de nous et quoi ?

- A Julian…d'arrêter de nous faire son réveil glacé…Lily…Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment Harry et toi vous êtes sortis ensembles ?

- C'était la veille du barbecue chez moi. Harry est venu me chercher sur un balai et on s'est baladés, et embrassés.

- C'est trop mignon. S'attendrit Julian effaçant une larme inexistante sur la joue.

- …Harry…

- Action.

- …Va chercher dans une chambre un vêtement ou un objet. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il acquiesça. Il revint avec un nounours.

« Eh…mon nounours. Dit Julian.

- Julian a un nounours. J'y crois pas. Se moqua Élodie.

- Hum…C'est une petite cousine qui me l'a offert alors je le garde depuis. Élodie.

- Action.

- Va chercher le sous vêtement de Julian que tu trouves le plus sexy.

- Argh. »

Élodie mit plusieurs minutes mais revint avec un boxer noir.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Demanda Julian.

- C'est plus marrant. Répliqua Harry.

- Lily. Appela Élodie.

- Vérité.

- Que penses tu de James Potter ?

- Bien qu'avant il ne cessait d'être arrogant et immature…quand je l'ai revu il était bizarre, il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec, il n'a pas non plus ébouriffé ses cheveux pour se rendre intéressant, il était calme et charmant…disons que depuis je pense qu'il n'a plus cette citrouille à la place de la tête…il est passé au rang d'ami au même titre que Sirius. »

Elle embrassa Harry et enchaîna.

« Sophie.

- Action.

- Retire un vêtement à un garçon. »

Elle retira le maillot de Chris. Le jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils boivent leur thé, Lily versa à chacun un verre de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en resservir. Quand Harry s'assit dans le hamac elle fit semblant de tomber et de renverser son verre.

« C'est malin.

- Tiens.

- Non garde le, je préfère un bon jus de fruit de toute façon. »

Pour permettre à ses amies de jeter leur boisson, elle continua en cassant un vase qui était à l'entrée du salon. Les garçons accoururent.

« Reparo…désolée.

- Pas grave. »

Quand ils se rassirent.

« Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai trouvé que le thé était délicieux. Complimenta Sophie.

- Oui.

- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires. Informa Élodie. Tu m'accompagnes.

- Bien sur. Dit Julian. Pourquoi ?

- Je dors chez Lily.

- Moi aussi. Je pars en même temps. À tout à l'heure.

- Ouais. »

Ils restèrent donc à trois, ils rirent et plaisantèrent.

« C'est bizarre je suis fatigué. Dit Harry.

- Moi aussi.

- Ca c'est parce que vous vous êtes couchés tard. Allez hop au lit.

- Il est que 8h00.

- Pas grave. Allez.

- Oui maman…mais je monte pas sans mon bizou.

- …Voilà t'es content, maintenant au lit. »

Harry et Chris se couchèrent et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je suis crevé. Dit Julian en s'affalant dans le fauteuil.

- File te coucher comme Harry et Chris.

- Ils dorment.

- Oui, allez grouille toi.

- Oui chef. »

Les filles quittèrent la maison, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte et de garder une clé. Elles allèrent chez Lily, qui fit plusieurs sortilèges pour agrandir sa chambre et ainsi installer un lit de plus. Elles restèrent éveillé jusque deux heures du matin.

« On va peut-être y aller. Dit Sophie.

- C'est parti! »

Lily descendit tout doucement, suivie de ses amies. Elles sortirent silencieusement.

« Bien alors on va aller dans chaque chambre et je fais léviter des sauts quand les sauts d'eau seront renversés, les appareils photos se mettront en route.

- Génial.

- Et demain de jolies photos seront dans nos albums. »

Lily commença par Julian, puis par Chris et finit par Harry. Elles se mirent dans la hall prés de la porte pour tout fermer.

« Prêtes ?

- Oui.

- A vos marques, prêts, go…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…

- On court. »

Elles fermèrent la porte, et retournèrent se coucher sans bruit. Elles étaient mortes de rire, imaginant la tête des garçons quand ils avaient reçu l'eau. Les appareils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

« Regarde Julian c'est magnifique la tête qu'il fait. S'amusa Élodie. »

Sur chaque photo on voyait bien la tête des garçons et leur réaction: le plus drôle. Elles s'endormirent paisiblement. Le lendemain, ce fut les garçons qui vinrent chercher les filles, tandis qu'elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour. Dirent les filles trop sérieuses.

- Salut…bien dormis ? Demanda Julian faussement curieux.

- Comme des bébés et vous ?

- Oui surtout après la potion que tu avais mise dans nos verres Lily, moins quand vous nous avez renversés un saut d'eau glacée dessus. Informa Harry.

- Quelle potion ?

- Une potion, qui a fait fleurir trois belles fleurs sous nos hamacs à l'endroit exact où tu as faillit tomber Lily et où vous avez renversé vos verres. Expliqua Chris.

- Je me souvenais plus des effets sur les plantes. »

Lily regarda au dessus de la barrière.

« Un lys, deux rosiers blanc et rouge…

- Tiens un lys. Offrit Harry.

- Merci…c'est un juste retour des choses…on a été plus gentilles on aurait pu vous faire boire une autre potion.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Chris. Maintenant on est ex æquo.

- Oui. Dirent les autres. »

Ils continuèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que Pétunia parte pour la plage. La mère de Lily arriva avec l'air sérieux.

« Lily.

- Oui maman.

- J'en profite comme ta sœur n'est pas là. Tu sais Vernon…eh bien il va venir…

- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Dans quatre jours.

- Pff…je vais devoir encore aller ailleurs c'est ça.

- Non, il dort à l'hôtel.

- Ouf.

- Lily, Vernon est charmant.

- Ouais. Dit Lily, puis marmonna. Si on aime dans le genre ressemblance avec un cochon.

- Bien, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Pétunia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'a dit que c'était une surprise.

- Alors pourquoi tu me le dis.

- Parce que ton père n'est pas là et que j'ai besoin de le dire.

- Hum. Il a vraiment du temps à perdre.

- Pétunia tient énormément à Vernon.

- Elle a une drôle de façon de lui montrer.

- En tout cas lui tient beaucoup à elle. Finit sa mère en partant.

- Qui est Vernon ? Demanda Julian.

- Le petit ami de Pétunia.

- Elle a un petit ami et elle continue de draguer.

- Que veux-tu c'est Pétunia.

- J'espère qu'on va pas trop le croiser.

- Moi aussi. »

Malheureusement pour Lily, les quatre jours passèrent trop vite et le soir de l'arrivée de Vernon, sa mère lui dit:

« Après demain soir, Vernon vient manger.

- Hum.

- Tu peux inviter tes amis.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Pétunia…

- N'a rien à dire, c'est moi qui décide et j'apprécie tes amis donc ils ont le droit de venir.

- Merci maman. »

Lily prévint ses amis qu'ils étaient invités à manger, tous acceptèrent l'invitation. En ajoutant qu'il voulait voir le pauvre qui avait choisi Pétunia.

« Pétunia.

- Oui maman.

- Ce soir j'ai invité du monde, je voudrai que tu te fasses belle.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, je n'ai rien à me mettre.

- Je suis sure que la première serpillière qui te sert de robe fera l'affaire. Murmura Lily. »

Le soir, tous les amis de Lily arrivèrent à 19h pile, Harry offrit un lys à Lily, comme chaque jour depuis la blague.

« Tu es ravissante.

- Vous aussi…entrez. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Quoi c'est ça les inviter ?

- Pétunia voyons où sont tes bonnes manières ? Demanda Julian faussement choqué.

- Au fond de sa valise. Répondit Lily.

- Sous une tonne de vêtement en tout genre. Continua Sophie avec un sourire.

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Dit Pétunia.

- Lily c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été touchée par les propos de Pétunia. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui. »

Pétunia partit furieuse, sortant des jurons les plus horribles les uns que les autres, juste au moment où on frappa à la porte.

« Pétunia va ouvrir. Lui cria sa mère. »

Lily et ses amis étaient tranquillement entrain de bavarder qu'ils entendirent un cri aiguë.

« Vous croyez qu'on l'a tuée ? Demanda Julian.

- Ne me fais pas de fausse joie. Rétorqua Lily.

- Si c'est ça je vous jure que je ne dirai plus aucune connerie jusqu'à la fin…de la soirée.

- Ca m'aurait étonné si t'avais dit autre chose. Dit Harry. »

Un homme, brun, au yeux marrons, les épaules carrées fit son apparition. Son visage n'avait rien de charmant au contraire, il avait de petits yeux et une fine bouche.

« Je plains les futurs enfants. Murmura Harry.

- Pétunia, présente le aux amis de Lily.

- Oui. Maman. Dit Pétunia résignée. Voici Harry, Julian et Chris nos voisins. Lily que tu connais déjà, Sophie et Élodie des amies de Lily.

- Salut. Dirent-ils tous en chœur avec un sourire faussement joyeux. »

Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête.

« Pas besoin de le plaindre je suis sur qu'ils sont pareils. Ajouta Chris. »

Quand ils durent passer à table. Lily s'arrangea pour qu'elle et ses amis soient d'un coté, le couple de l'autre et qu'ils soient séparés par ses parents. Le repas fut tendu du début à la fin, aucun du groupe n'adressa la parole au couple sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Puis au dessert, Vernon prit la parole, il se mit à genou.

« Pétunia, quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai tout de suite sut que j'étais amoureux de toi. Ça était le coup de foudre…

- Pourquoi il est pas mort ? Demanda Julian pour le groupe.

- C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai fait cette surprise…

- Pitié. Murmura Lily.

- …Je veux te surprendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

- Je vais vomir. Déclara Sophie.

- Tu m'as toujours fais confiance et quand je te vois ma vie s'illumine. Je ne pense pas pouvoir finir ma vie sans que tu sois à mes cotés.

- Il tourne pas en rond ? Demanda Julian. Et depuis quand Pétunia est une lumière.

- Dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs. Je veux qu'on ait des enfants ensembles.

- Les pauvres. Ajouta Chris.

- Faite qu'ils n'en aient qu'un.

- Et finir ma vie avec nos enfants, petits enfants…mais surtout ensemble.

- Je suis pas bien. Murmura Lily.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Et que c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, maintenant je te fais une autre surprise…Pétunia Evans veux tu m'épouser ? »

Il ouvrit un écrin avec une bague. Pétunia poussa un cri encore plus aiguë.

« Je vais finir sourd. Déclara Chris en faisant une grimace.

- Au moins on entendra plus d'horreur. Répliqua Lily.

- Oui. Répondit Pétunia. Je veux t'épouser. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Au secours. S'horrifia Élodie.

- Mes pauvres petits yeux purs. Dit Julian en se cachant les yeux.

- Mon cœur va lâcher. Dit Lily une main sur sa poitrine.

- C'est trop d'émotion. Dit Sophie faisant semblant de pleurer.

- C'est magnifique ma chérie. Je te félicite…enfin non je vous félicite.

- Moi aussi…Lily ?!

- Oui papa…J'espère que vous vous marierez le plus vite possible. Dit-elle avec un joli sourire hypocrite.

- Comme ça tu seras toute seule chez toi. Lui murmura Harry. Pendant les vacances, sans personne pour t'énerver.

- T'as tout compris. »

Lily apprit ce soir là:

« Maman, papa! Je pars demain avec Vernon. Annonça Pétunia. On va préparer le plus vite possible le mariage.

- Bien. Fit sa mère triste. »

À cette nouvelle, Lily sauta de joie. Elle embrassa Harry comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Sous les yeux amusés de tout le groupe. Quand ils finirent, les yeux du couple pétillèrent de joie, de malice, et de désir enfin ceux de Lily. Harry avait plutôt les yeux ronds.

« Whouah…je te jette un sort d'amnésie et on te redit pareille.

- N'importe quoi. »

Ils allèrent chez les garçons et mirent la musique à fond.

« Faut qu'on fête ça. Annonça Julian en mettant la musique à fond.

- Heureusement que la maison est insonorisée. Dit Chris.

- Que la fête commence. Cria Harry. »

Ils dansèrent, s'amusèrent comme des fous. Ils se couchèrent assez tard dans la nuit, Julian et Chris raccompagnèrent Élodie et Sophie. Tandis qu'Harry raccompagna Lily.

« T'as pas trop de mal. Critiqua Julian.

- Julian laisse nous.

- Oui, j'ai pas trop envie de vous voir vous embrasser. »

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily se leva Pétunia n'était plus là, elle commença une danse dans sa chambre.

« Ce sont les plus belles vacances de ma vie. Dit Lily. »

Les jours qui suivirent Lily avait une forme olympique, personne ne pouvait l'énerver, ni la fatiguer. A la piscine elle nageait encore plus, restait encore plus longtemps sous l'eau.

« Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dit Chris.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Élodie.

- Plus de Pétunia pendant deux semaines, plus de Pétunia chez moi. C'est magnifique. »


	10. Quand tout s'écroule

voila le dernier chapitre, cette fic a été courte mais bon si elle vous a plu c'est le principal XD donc voila c'est la fin :'(

je vous laisse lire mais laissez moi unedernière review d'adieu lol

non je déconne en tout cas tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'on a passé un bon moment moi oui lol et que je crois que j'ai tout dit merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 10: Quand tout s'écroule**

Deux jours plus tard, Lily décida d'aller faire un tour sur la falaise après le dîner. Ce petit moment de solitude lui manquait un peu, même si elle aimait Harry. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis sur son banc habituel. Personne d'habitude ne s'y installait. Personne. La silhouette lui était familière. Elle s'approcha est le reconnu.

« James qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu réfléchir.

- Quoi…tu réfléchis à quoi ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

- T'excuser de quoi ? Tu ne m'as rien fait.

- Si.

- Comment as-tu su que je viens ici pendant les vacances ?

- C'est Kate qui me l'a dit !

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Personne ne sait où je viens à part Harry.

- Je suis ici depuis le début des vacances…

- Je t'aurais vu !

- Tu m'as vu tous les jours…

- Impossible !

- Si j'étais tout le temps avec Rémus et Sirius.

- Je connais Rémus il serait venu me voir!

- On est venu chez toi !

- Quoi ! Mais j'y comprends plus rien. Explique toi ! »

James paraissait étrange aux yeux de Lily. Lily avait une impression mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle concernait James. Il prit une inspiration et commença son histoire:

« Une fois je vous ai entendu parler de la France donc j'ai demandé des renseignements à Kate. Tu dois t'en douter elle m'a tout raconté…Quand elle m'a dit que tu venais ici tous les ans, j'ai eu une idée. Mes parents cherchaient depuis longtemps une maison pour les vacances alors je leur ai proposé d'en acheter une ici…ils étaient très réticents. Après des arguments et tout et tout ils ont accepté…J'ai acheté la maison voisine à la tienne sans le savoir…Je te jure. Ils m'ont laissé partir et comme c'était la pleine lune Rémus et Sirius m'ont rejoins quatre jours plus tard. On avait monté…on va dire un plan…on avait changé nos apparences. Je suis devenu Harry, Sirius Julian, et Rémus Christopher. Au départ on ne devait pas se connaître…je voulais juste voir où tu passais tes vacances et t'apercevoir un peu…mais on s'est bousculés et tu as renversé du jus d'orange sur ma chemise…c'était la première fois que tu me parlais comme ça…la première fois que tu t'excusais…c'était comme si j'avais une nouvelle Lily sous mes yeux et encore mieux…et après ta mère m'a invité. Quand je t'ai vu j'ai compris que nous étions voisins…j'ai tout de suite était voir Sirius et Rémus…Rémus m'a tout de suite dit d'arrêter que ça allait finir mal…Sirius lui m'a dit que…ayant mon apparence rien ne m'empêchais de rester…c'est Sirius qui a réussi à me convaincre c'est la dernière fois…Et…Ne dis rien…je sais que j'ai été un salaud mais tu sais je t'aime depuis si longtemps…au final…Sirius et Rémus essayaient de me faire rentrer quand ils se sont aperçus qu'on était de plus en plus proches…quand Rémus m'a fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas moi que tu aimais mais Harry j'ai décidé de tout te dire…et je peux te dire que ça m'a fait mal de te voir t'attacher…d'aimer Harry et pas moi…tout à l'heure j'ai regardé toutes nos photos…tu aimais Harry ça se voyait dans tes yeux…tu n'as jamais eu à lui dire…tu étais si heureuse…et moi j'étais…je suis malheureux…Ça c'est retourné contre moi…je suis désolé…je suis vraiment désolé…mais je n'avais rien à perdre. Je suis désolé… »

Il se prit une gifle de la part de Lily furieuse et malheureuse. Lily y avait mit tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de James: la peine, la rage et tous les autres sentiments possibles à cet instant. La vue de Lily était gênée par des larmes. Des larmes qu'elles ne voulaient pas libérer devant celui qui venait de faire tout écrouler. Il avait fait tomber son bonheur, ses joies.

« Pas autant que moi !

- Je l'avais mérité…mais je n'ai rien changé…Harry c'est moi et je suis Harry…je…

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud. »

Lily laissait à présent libre cour à ses larmes.

« Je te déteste !

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi. C'est vrai au début…tu vois je me disais que tu ne m'aimais pas tout simplement…mais au final…je me suis aperçu j'ai compris qu'en fait tu répugnes le nom des Potter et je ne vois pas pourquoi, ma famille ne t'a jamais rien fait ! Des centaines de fois Sirius m'a dit d'arrêter…d'arrêter de penser à toi…que ça me rendait malade…j'aurais du l'écouter…Rémus lui m'a dit que si je changeais tu me laisserais une chance…il s'est trompé, j'ai changé et tu me repousses encore plus…et pourtant je croyais que ça serait pas possible… »

Il fit un sourire triste à Lily.

« Mais rien n'est impossible.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

- Moi non plus. Moi non plus je ne veux plus te voir Lily…je croyais que tu avais des principes…mais apparemment non…Tu as menti à Harry, quand tu lui as dit que si tu aimais la personne qui t'a menti tu sortirais quand même malgré son apparence. Ou même que si Harry changeait d'apparence tu continuerais de t'attacher à lui. Mais toi tu as cru qu'Harry plaisantait en disant ces mots…tu croyais qu'il ne changerait jamais…que c'était encore une de ses blagues…une parmi tant d'autre que tu as approuvé.

- Parce que tu n'as pas menti ? Ton prénom ? Ton apparence ? Tes récits ? Tout ?

- Juste sur mon apparence, et encore c'était mon corps. Harry c'est aussi mon troisième prénom celui de mon grand père si tu veux savoir. James Christopher Harry Potter. Harry n'a jamais poussé ses récits c'est tout, tu ne lui as jamais demandé de préciser…et quand il t'a que ça faisait plus de six ans qu'il te connaissais tu as ri…tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me déçois encore plus que moi même pour mettre rabaissé…Je t'en veux tellement… »

Lily n'avait jamais vu James aussi rancunier. Il avait ses yeux prêts à laisser tomber des larmes. Mais une seule glissa sur sa joue. Une seule. Qu'il effaça avec un geste rageur, triste. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, ni se comporter ainsi.

« Adieu. »

Sur ses derniers mots, James partit. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Lily. Lily qui explosa en sanglot, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. D'habitude elle était maîtresse de soie, elle arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle descendit sur la plage et s'y assit. Elle se plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses pleures.

« Lily !?…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais tu peux tout nous dire. »

Lily étouffait sanglot sur sanglot.

« Lily réponds nous. S'inquiéta Sophie.

- Dis nous ce qu'il ne va pas ! Poussa Élodie.

- …Je…je…lui fai…faisait confiance…il…m'a trahi…c'est qu'un…un…salaud…la pire ordure…je pensais pas qu'il…arriverait à cette…extrémité là…un salaud…je le…déteste…je ne veux plus…plus le voir…

- Chut…calme toi et après tu nous raconteras. »

Lily mit un bout de temps avant de se calmer.

« Raconte nous.

- Harry, Christopher et Julian sont James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. James a su par Kate que je venais tous les ans…ici…James a acheté la maison voisine et ils ont changé d'apparence. Il a…il s'est joué de moi…Et…et je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harry…comme une parfaite idiote. »

Lily fondit une nouvelle fois en larme, ne pouvant se retenir. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré pour un garçon. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait mise dans un état pareil. Et c'est James Potter qui avait tout changé.

« Je me souviens de tout ce que tu nous as dit sur lui…mais Harry c'est James, c'est la même personne. Il s'est juste montré sous un nouveau jour…un jour que tu ne connaissais même pas…le véritable James Potter…Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère mais je suis un peu d'accord avec James, tu le repousses il a essayé le dernier moyen de t'avoir. Il t'aime sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça. Il n'aurait jamais risqué de te perdre, s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Comprends le. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de le comprendre. Lily se leva et partit sans un mot pour ses amies, chez elle. Elle n'en sortit pas de toute la journée ne mangea pas. Pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'endormit ainsi jusque:

« Lily ! Réponds moi ! S'il te plait ouvre moi ! Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tu as un problème ? Tu es malade ? »

Lily était malade, elle avait un problème. Elle était malade au cœur. Son problème se nommait James Potter. Lily n'avait pas envie de répondre, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était la nuit. Elle avait vécu une nuit merveilleuse quelques semaines avant, et aujourd'hui c'était le contraire. Elle n'aurait jamais voulut connaître James Potter. Mais en même temps elle n'aurait jamais connu Harry. C'était dure que revenir à la réalité quand on flottait sur son petit nuage avec l'homme qu'on croyait celui de sa vie.

« Ma Lily ! Mon ange ! Réponds moi ! Je me fais du soucis ! »

Lily ne répondit pas, elle recommença à pleurer. Allongée sur son lit, mouchoir à la main. Elle essayait de l'oublier, elle essayait de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle n'y parvenait.

« S'il te plait Lily ! »

Tous les matins, elle glissait un mot sous la porte pour dire à ses parents qu'elle voulait être seule mais qu'elle avait de la nourriture. Tous les matins un de ses amis venait.

« Lily…C'est Sirius…s'il te plait ouvre moi la porte…tant pis je te parle quand même…tu m'as toujours connu…farceur, immature….avec cet ego surdimensionné que j'exagérais parce que je savais que les filles appréciaient mon physique et ma popularité…popularité que j'ai eu grâce à James. Tu sais Lily je le considère comme mon frère je donnerai ma vie pour lui ou même pour ses enfants…il n'a pas pris Sirius Black celui qui venait d'une famille de sorciers noirs au sang pur pour ami…non…il a fait bien plus à mes yeux…il a pris Sirius…moi il a pas cherché à savoir ma famille…il m'a accueillit quand je me suis enfui, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je me suis enfui…il m'a invité chez lui…ses parents m'ont accueillit comme leur deuxième fils…malgré le nombre incalculable de bêtise que je faisais…toi tu as fait pareil…enfin non tu ne m'as pas accueillit quoique tes parent sont formidables aussi, mais tu ne m'as repoussé…c'était juste pour te dire que…fais pareil pour moi mais pour lui…on a jamais fait de pari pour savoir si James allait enfin sortir avec toi…j'ai jamais pu les proposer quand je l'entendais toujours dire de toi…comme elle est belle…c'est un ange…elle a toutes ces qualités…il trouvait même que ton plus petit défaut était une qualité…un jour il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour qu'un jour tu deviennes sa femme…j'ai toujours essayé de le faire sortir avec d'autres filles mais ça ne durait jamais qu'une semaine au grand maximum…c'est pour ça que tu le voyais souvent changer de petite amie…mais te faire sortir de sa tête c'était impossible…il n'a jamais lâché prise…une vraie tête de bois…le nombre de fois où je l'ai retrouvé triste…c'est inimaginable l'effet que tu as sur ce mec…je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi amoureux…Lily je t'ai dit tout ça parce qu'il t'a dans la peau…il vendrait son âme pour toi, il tuerait…il ferait tout ce qu'on lui dit…même si c'était toi qui lui disait pour t'avoir dans ses bras…Lily tu as toujours été mon amie…tu ne m'as jamais écouté, mais écoute moi cette fois…va lui parler…s'il te plait. »

Sirius partit. Lily pleura toute la journée, toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin:

« Salut Lily…c'est Sophie…sors…parle…ça fait trois jours que tu es dans ta chambre…lui c'est pareil…s'il n'y avait pas Sirius et Rémus, il ne mangerait rien, il serait enfermé dans sa chambre…ils font tout pour lui remonter le moral…mais rien à faire il ne sourit jamais…imagine il y a deux jours…il n'a pas ouvert la porte à Sirius…Sirius est passé par la fenêtre, a ouvert la porte…Rémus a posé un sortilège dessus…pour que la porte ne puisse se fermer ni magiquement ni normalement…Sirius a faillit te le faire…mais on lui a rappelé…enfin Remus lui a dit que tu étais une puissante sorcière et qu'il risquait de se retrouver à un hôpital dont le nom m'a échappé…bref on s'inquiète pour toi…nous…tes amis…imagine tes parents…ils ne dorment presque plus…ils écoutent le moindre de bruit que tu pourrais faire…la moindre parole…et voilà à cause de toi je pleure…James a fait la dernière chose qu'il fallait pour t'avoir…tout ce que Rémus et Sirius m'ont raconté sur ce qu'il avait fait pour eux…c'est un gars exceptionnel…je suis entrain de me dire que tu mérites pas vraiment un tel amour…c'est une perle…tout ce qu'il a fait par amitié…imagine ce qu'il peut faire par amour…il pourrait donner sa vie pour toi…j'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour le savoir…rien qu'à la façon de te regarder…même quand il avait l'apparence d'Harry…il ne décrochait pas ses yeux de toi…il était si heureux quand tu étais dans ses bras alors imagine quand tu l'embrassais…je suis entrain de me dire que je te connaissais bien mal…ce n'est pas un nom ni une apparence qui vont faire que tu vas le repousser…encore moins ce qu'il a fait pour toi…moi si Daniel avait fait ça j'aurai réagi à ton opposé…ça me fait penser…tu te souviens du rêve que tu avais fait le soir où on a tous dormi à la belle étoile ? Moi oui. Le lendemain matin…tu nous as raconté un rêve souviens toi…ce rêve où tu étais la mariée…tu devais te marier à Harry…Harry qui avait l'apparence de James…tu vois j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ton rêve…c'était un rêve magique…comme si on voulait te prévenir…te prévenir du fait que Harry et James sont les mêmes personnes et que sans le savoir tu étais amoureuse des deux…moi et Élodie l'avions compris…on en a parlé à Sirius et Rémus…ils ont dit pareil que nous…mais tu as toujours été d'une nature têtue…trop et ça va te mener à ta perte…une perte pas mortelle…plus sentimentale…mais on peut pas la remplacer non plus cette perte là…je te laisse…faut que j'aille voir les garçons… »

Le lendemain, personne ne vint lui parler du moins pas ses amis, mais une feuille passa sous la porte. Cette feuille était composée de toutes les photos de Lily et Harry heureux. Une où ils s'embrassaient, une où il dormait tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Celle où Harry remettait en place des mèches de cheveux de Lily alors qu'elle dormait. Avec des commentaires de Sirius, Élodie, Sophie et Rémus.

_C'est James qui avait ces intentions pas nous!_

_Il t'aime!_

_Il t'a dans la peau, c'est un malade amoureux._

_Pardonne lui._

_Harry est la personnalité du James que tu n'as jamais vu._

« Lily, ma chérie! Ouvre moi…parle moi, je n'en peux plus…s'il te plait ouvre moi cette porte…même si je t'ai connu toujours forte…les moments de faiblesses sont humains…tout le monde a le droit de craquer…comme tout le monde a le droit d'aimer…mais personne n'a le droit de repousser son amour et d'en faire souffrir tout le monde. »

Les paroles de sa mère firent pleurer Lily, tout comme celles de Sirius, et Sophie avant. C'était le cinquième jour que Lily ne disait pas un mot, ni ne parlait, ni ne donnait signe de vie à son entourage.

« Lily. C'est Remus. »

Lily se releva de son lit et écouta:

« Si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir, je parlerai derrière la porte tant pis. Je l'ai mérité…Tu sais James t'aime comme un fou et tu ne l'as jamais cru…il nous a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors il a fait ça…tu me connais…après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec Sirius sinon ça aurait été un catastrophe. Je te jure…tous les soirs je lui disais qu'il fallait qu'il te dise tout…même Sirius était de mon avis t'as qu'à voir…c'est quand je lui ai fait prendre conscience que c'était Harry que tu aimais et pas lui qu'il a décidé de tout d'avouer. Lily donne lui une chance…Tu as toujours regardé au delà des apparences pour moi pour ma condition…pour Sirius et sa famille mais jamais pour lui…quand tu l'as vu au Chemin de Traverse il était encore dans la peau d'Harry…il était comme quand tu n'es pas là…tu sais c'est un ami formidable: il est sérieux sauf pour les blagues, il ne se décoiffe pas tout le temps…sauf quand il est gêné…il aime sa vie et en profite un maximum…quand il a découvert avec Sirius ce que j'étais il ne m'a pas repoussé…il m'a offert deux cadeaux, les plus précieux que j'ai jamais eu…un peu comme le tien, une amitié solide presque fraternel et James a proposé quelque chose que Sirius a accepté tout de suite…et Peter lui a mis plus de temps…ils sont devenus animagus non déclaré, un cadeau d'anniversaire de cinquième année…juste pour moi…juste pour me soutenir lors de mes…moments difficiles tous les soirs ils m'accompagnaient pour ne pas que je souffre…enfin bref donne lui une chance…cette chance que tu m'as donnée…quand tu as découvert mon secret. Il est aussi malheureux que toi, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre…la sienne…pas celle où tu as dormis enfin il reste allongé sur son lit et regarde le plafond, comme il ne peut pas fermer sa porte…la nuit je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois pleurer, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je l'entendrai pleurer…Lily…parle moi… »

Lily ne dormit pas de la nuit, les paroles de Remus lui revenait en tête. Elle ferma les yeux mais seulement au petit matin. Et elle fut réveillée par des coups sur la porte:

« Lily c'est Élodie. Ouvre moi ! James, Sirius et Rémus vont partir, viens ! Sophie essaye de les retenir. »

Les larmes de Lily refirent surface. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir, elle avait une mine affreuse, des cernes entouraient ses yeux qui ne brillaient plus. Mais qui étaient rougis par les pleurs. Ses joues aussi étaient rougies et gonflées.

« Donne lui une chance tu l'aimes…je le sais…sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça…moi j'ai tout pardonné à Sirius, alors que lui n'a pas arrêté de me mentir. Des mensonges qui te feraient rire, il m'a dit qu'il était le fils du ministre du contrôle des objets de farces et attrapes en tout genre…bien sur je ne l'ai pas cru…Tu as de la chance et tu ne le sais même pas…Je vais lui dire adieu dans quelques minutes…parce que je sais que je ne le reverrai plus, je sais qu'il est comme moi…je sais qu'on pourra jamais tenir une année sans se voir…on est aussi dragueur l'un que l'autre…pourtant c'est bien le premier garçon a qui je tiens autant…tu auras tout entendu de ma bouche cet été…je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon…qui aurait pu le penser…pas moi en tout cas…je vais devoir le quitter parce que tout simplement on ne se reverra plus et on s'oubliera jamais…en tout cas pas moi…mes parents vont vouloir que j'épouse un grand médecin, avocat ou autre…ce n'est pas comme vous…toi tu le vois tous les jours…tu l'aimes et tu ne l'avais pas remarqué avant…tes parents sont formidables en plus ils l'ont déjà adopté…Lily…s'il te plait…James t'a de gravé de tatoué partout il t'a dans la peau dans chacun de ses membres…tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as…tu me déçois je te croyais intelligente…vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre…personne ne peut le nier…personne…encore moins ceux qui vous connaissent…je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire…mais moi je vais les voir une dernière fois. »

Lily l'entendit partir. Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Lily. Tout comme les paroles de ses amis. Ils avaient tous raison, elle ne méritait pas l'amour de James, ni leur amitié. Mais pourquoi elle était tombait amoureuse du seul garçon que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvait d'avoir avec elle. Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de la seule fille de Poudlard qui résistait à ce genre de garçon. Il y avait tant de pourquoi que Lily ne pourra jamais élucider. Et pourtant elle doutait encore de tout. De ses sentiments. De ses sentiments à lui. De tout. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi douteuse d'elle-même. Si tout ça n'était qu'une simple farce pour la faire sortir. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que dans quelques secondes elle allait se réveiller: dans les bras d'Harry sur la plage, dans son lit, sur le banc où elle s'était assoupie, dans son hamac.

« James. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle regarda dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette. En une formule, elle fut lavée. En deux, habillée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se sécher les yeux, ni de mettre une crème pour se retirer les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers et alla chez les garçons. Elle y trouva tout le monde, James leva la tête, il avait l'air abattu. Fatigué. Il avait de grosses cernes lui aussi. Et ses yeux étaient rougis. Un silence s'imposa. Personne ne bougeait, personne n'osait respirer. Lily regardait James dans les yeux, elle était hypnotisée par son regard, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Ce regard triste, qui ne l'avait jamais été autant. Elle réalisa à ce moment que James l'aimait vraiment.

« Je…

- Tu viens encore me dire que je suis un salaud ?…Tu vas encore me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir…J'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le savoir…Je vais te dire quelque chose…c'est plus une histoire…la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était sur le quai du Poudlard Express…je me suis dit c'est un ange, j'étais émerveillé…jamais je n'avais vu une fille aussi jolie…Je suis tombé tout de suite amoureux de toi…Je ne l'avais jamais dit avant ma troisième année à Sirius, quand j'ai commencé à te demander de sortir avec moi…et que tu me repoussais je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu étais trop accrochée à tes études…Je me suis vite trompé, un mois plus tard…tu sortais avec ce Serdaigle que tu as quitté parce qu'il t'énervait…je me suis posé des questions de toutes les sortes…pourquoi pas moi ?…Pourquoi lui ?…après tout peut-être que tu étais amoureuse…je ne savais pas…je ne sais toujours pas…J'ai pas lâché…plus les années avançaient plus tu devenais un ange…plus chaque rejet de ta part me briser le cœur…Sirius me disait de t'oublier…j'ai essayé, mais oublier Lily Evans quand on l'aime c'est peine perdue…il m'a fait sortir avec des filles que je ne connaissais pas…qui ne m'intéressaient…ils leur manquaient quelque chose…elles n'étaient pas toi…Rémus me disait de changer parce que j'étais trop sur de moi, j'étais immature etc…c'est étrange le destin…il nous offre des cadeaux…des cadeaux qui peuvent être empoisonnés…Pfff…enfin bref…je me suis fait un but…une ambition…Si tu as remarqué durant toute ma sixième année je ne suis sorti avec personne…personne…je me suis dit que comme ça tu me remarquerais et que tu sortirais enfin avec moi…comme d'habitude je me suis trompé…avec toutes les filles je savais m'y prendre…mais avec toi c'était impossible…je connais le moindre de tes goûts…tout et toi tu ne m'as jamais…JAMAIS adressé que des reproches et des insultes. Alors maintenant tu viens pourquoi ? »

A la fin de sa tirade, James avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues tout comme Lily. Lily s'approcha de James, elle ne quittait pas son regard noisette des yeux. Avec son pouce elle effaça les larmes du jeune homme. Juste avant de l'embrasser elle lui dit:

« Je t'aime. »

**Fin**


End file.
